An Ocean Apart
by Nileywriter101
Summary: Miley and Nick are married and have a little girl. Nick is in the Military. What if he has to choose between his job or his family?  It will be more interesting then the summary I PROMISE. I own nothing except the idea. Out of My MInd is the SEQUELl!
1. A Typical Saturday

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

I wake up to the sight of my handsome husband sleeping next to me. I get up quietly to avoid waking him. I go downstairs and see our little girl watching the Saturday Morning Cartoons. I head to the kitchen to start breakfast. Just as I finish the eggs, Nicholas gets downstairs dressed in his white tank top and black shorts and his dog tags. "Good morning Sweetie." I say smiling sweetly. "Good morning." He says as he pulls me into a kiss. Destiny comes into the kitchen. "Eww, Mommy and Daddy are kissing." She states. "Well good to see you too Des." He says as he pulls her into a hug. "Destiny, sit and eat." I tell her. We slowly eat our breakfast together. Nick goes to the front door and grabs the mail. "Mail is here." He yells as he brings it to the table. He puts the mail in front of me. Through the corner of my eye I see the tattoo on his right forearm, the tattoo that I hated ever since he got it, I had no choice and neither did he. It was an American flag with an ID number under it. It's his military tattoo.

Nick's POV

I finish my breakfast quickly. "Any mail for me just leave it on the table. I got to go do some exercise at the gym. I'll be back in a couple hours." I inform them. "Alright Sweetie, Me and Destiny are going to the park for a bit we'll be back around 13:00 Hours." She tells me. That's one thing my wife got used to is military time. All my stuff for work was is in military time so she got use to me telling time that way. "Mommy, when is 13:00 hours?" Destiny asks. " It's 1 o clock Des. It's just a different way of saying it." I explain as I lace up my shoes. I kiss Destiny on the forehead and Miley on the lips before I close the door. I love my job. It's a stressful job and I like it but I love my family the most. I mean I thought being a father at 15 years old was crazy, but Miley and I managed. At that ago I thought Destiny was a huge mistake, but now she's a gift. She is part of the reason why I'm in the military, to keep her and her future safe. I'm only 21 so I'm not very high in the military ranks, but I'm doing well for my age. I open the door of the gym and see a bunch of my coworkers working out. I lay down on a pressing bench next to my brother who is in the military too. "Hey Bro, How's the ladies today?" Joe asks. "Great. Miles made me breakfast and they are both heading to the park." I tell him. "Wow man, you're doing well for a guy who became a father at 15." He states. "Thanks Man how is your fiancée?" I ask him. "She seems different. She got upset this morning because I ate the last of the corn flakes. Later she got sick, it must have been food poisoning from the bacon she ate." He explains. I drop my weight for a sec. "Dude, do you realize what you just explained?" I tell him. "Mum, No." He says sound confused. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I ask him. "What did Miley put in your breakfast this morning?" He asks. I shake my head. My brother is acting stupid. I decided to let him figure it out by himself. "Nicholas, Tell me what you're talking about." He demands. "She could be pregnant, is that at all possible?" I ask him. He drops he weight, luckily in the holder. "What! You have to be joking me. You don't know anything about pregnant women." He says trying to prove me wrong. "Joe, I do have a 6 year old girl at home. I was around my pregnant girlfriend now wife for 9 months. I do know what the signs are." I explain to him. "Less chatting, more working out boys! Will I have to separate you two?" The Sergeant asks in a military tone. "No sir! That won't be necessary Sir!" Joe says in a military tone. "Lets have supper at my place tonight." I whisper. He nods yes. After a few hours of working out, I walk out of the gym and I check my phone and I see I have a missed call from another brother. I call Kevin, "Hey Kev, sorry I didn't call sooner. I was working out for work." I explain. "No prob Man, I understand. I got news for you from Mom." He says. "Well spill it Kev." I tell him. "Frankie has his first girlfriend." He announces. "What! That's awesome. Is she pretty?" I ask. "I don't know man, I never met her. We'll get to meet her tomorrow night since everyone is coming for supper. Mother said that it's mandatorily to attend." He tells me. Note to self; don't plan anything for tomorrow night. "What time do we have to be there?" I question. "Well around 5." He says. "So it's a breakfast thing. I don't know if I'll have Miley and Destiny up that early." I state. "No! 5 at night or 17:00 hours for you and Joe." He explains. "Oh yeah. I forgot you aren't saying that in Military time, my bad. Sorry." I apologize. "No problem, Can you tell Joe?" He asks. "Yeah sure. I got to go bye." I respond as I hang up. Joe comes out of the gym. "Hey Joe, Mom called us to supper tomorrow at 17:00 hours (5:00 pm). Frankie is inviting his girlfriend over. "I tell him. "Aww Cute. Let's have lunch together with the girls, I'll text Demi and you text Miles and of chorus my beautiful niece." He suggests. I quickly text her to meet us at MacDonald's.

At MacDonald's

Miley's POV

"Daddy!" Destiny yells as she hugs Nick and he picks her up. I see Demi and I go over to her. "Hey girl, how are you?" I ask her. "Alright. Can you keep a secret? " She asks. "Yeah, What's up?" I question.

Nick's POV

"Miles, I got you a burger and Des some chicken nuggets." I tell her. "Alright." She says as she quickly turns back to Demi. We all sit down and Miley had a weird face on. 

Miley's POV

I take a few bites of my burger and I start to feel sick. I rush to the bathroom to throw it up. As I exit the bathroom, I see Nick waiting for me. "Are you ok Miles?" He asks sounding concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad burger." I tell him as I he gives me a hug. When I get back to the table, Des comes over to me. "Mommy, Can you take me to the bathroom?" She asks. "Alright baby girl. I'll wait outside the door for you." We walk over to the bathroom and she goes in and comes outs. "Thank you Mommy." She says in a happy tone as she pulls me into a hug. I love my little girl.


	2. Good news, Great news, Horrifying News!

Chapter 2

Nick's POV

"Nicky." Miley says in her "You know you want to voice.". "Yes Sweetie." I answer. "Can you and Joe take Destiny to go visit her grandma while Demi and I go to the spa." She asks sweetly. How could I say no? "Anything for you Miles." I tell her as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Des, how do feel about going to grandma's?" I ask her. "YAY! Let's go Daddy!" She half yells sounding excited. "When will you be home because Joe and Demi are coming over for dinner?" I ask her "Well 16:00 hours (4:00). Oh Nick, Take our car because Destiny has to be in her car seat." She informs me. "Ok. You girls have fun." Joe says as they both leave.

Demy's POV

"I'm so glad I told you Miles. Are we going to the hospital to check out if I'm right? " I ask Miley. "Yeah, I'm so excited for you and Joe. You excited that you may be becoming a mommy?" She asks me. "Yeah, but I'm sorta nervous." I admit. "It's ok to be nervous. I was when I found out I was pregnant with Destiny." She tells me. We pull into the parking lot of the hospital.

Miley's POV

We go into the hospital and I see the nurse who always did my check-ups. "Hello Nancy." I say. "Why hello Miss Cyrus." She answers. "Ummm Nancy, it's Jonas now." I explain. "Aww congratulations. How is Destiny?" She asks. "Great. She's getting really big now. She's starting school soon." I reply. "How can I help you out?" She wonders. "My sister-in-law to be thinks she's pregnant." I explain. "Alright, Both of you into my office." She says. After running a few tests on Demi, Nancy did determine that Demi is indeed pregnant. "Miley, you have the pregnancy glow too." Nancy states. "What! You're crazy!" I tell her. "Let's make a bet, you get the tests and I get to say I told you so if you are, if you're not then you get to tell me so." She says. I laugh. Why not get the tests. I'll get them just for the heck of it. After she ran the tests she came back into the office. "I told you so!" She half yells. I'm shocked. "My little one is going to have a playmate." Demi says. "Thank you Nancy." I tell her as I give her a hug. "No problem Miley, I'll see you 2 soon." She states as she waves goodbye. We get in the car. I text Nice and tell him to come home. Nick texts me back while I'm driving. Demi answers my phone and says that the text said they would be over in a few. Joe is just going to the house for a few minutes to grab the mail and a few things.

At Miley and Nick's House

Miley's POV

"Hey Destiny. How was Grandma's?" I ask her. "Fun! I play with Uncle Frankie." She says as she goes to the TV. I text Demi. "Tell them after supper." She nods her head at me. Joe and Nick come in after with a nice pie and I'm guessing Joe's mail. "Hey Nick." I say as I give him a huge kiss. "What made you so happy? You got sick on a hamburger a few hours ago." Nick asks. Joe puts the pie on the table along with his mail.

Nick's POV

"Hey Nick, I got a letter from Head Commander." Joe says sounding excited. I look thought the mail and see that I got one too. Shit! It might be because of this morning. "Boys, let's look at the mail after supper. I have to make supper." Miley says as she starts cooking. We all go into the living room while Miley cooks. I sit Destiny on my lap so we can all get on the couch. I grab the remote and change the channel to the news. "Daddy, I was watching that!" Destiny whines. "Destiny, its grown-ups time to watch TV." I state boldly like a soldier. She runs into the kitchen crying. I feel bad for yelling at her.

Miley's POV

I see my little girl coming into the kitchen crying, "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask her. "Daddy yelled at me." She says while crying. "Come with me Destiny. NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! You do not yell at our little girl like that! That attitude is to stay at work!" I yell loudly hoping that he understands how Destiny felt. Second it might be the hormones kicking in, or motherly instinct.

Nick's POV

Uh oh. Miles just snapped. Never yelling at her or Destiny ever again. I quickly check it back. "Sorry I yelled at you Destiny." I tell her as I pull her into a big hug and give her a kiss on the forehead. Miley smiles that heart melting smile and goes back into the kitchen to finish up supper. I look at Destiny and I see her smile. She's defiantly got Miley's smile and my eyes.

Demi's POV

I'm so excited to tell Joe that he's going to be a daddy. I see how he acts with Destiny, so I know he will be a great daddy. "I'm going to go help set the table." I tell them as I rush to go to the bathroom. Not long after I get to the kitchen, Miley calls everyone to supper. "Des, Eat all your carrots or no dessert." Nick says. "Daddy, I don't like carrots." Destiny whines. "Miley, she got the I hate carrots gene from you because I love carrots." Nick states. As everyone finished their supper, we all go to the living room and Destiny goes up to her room. Miley and I sit on one couch and Nick and Joe sit on the other one with their letters.

Miley's POV

"Nick, Joe. Demi and I have something important to tell you." I state. "What is it Miley? You're not sick are you?" Nick says sounding concerned. "Ready Demi on 3. 1,2,3." I count. "We're pregnant!" We both yell. The look on Nick's face was priceless. He runs up to me and gives me a huge hug and kiss.

Joe's POV

Oh my god! My brother was…right. Who cares, I'm going to be a daddy, and I hug Demi and kiss her. My brother turns to me and shakes my hand. "Congratz Bro, I told you that you're fiancée was pregnant." He laughs. "Yeah, but you didn't even know that your own wife was pregnant." I brag as I laugh. We tell the girls to sit down as Nick and I stand up to open our letters.

Nick's POV

Nothing could rain on my parade right now. I'm going to be a daddy again. Des is going to have a brother or sister. Preferable a boy, but a girl would be just as great. Joe and I rip open our letters at the same time. I quickly read mine and I hear my heart sink and a rain cloud approaching my parade. "Dear Private N Jonas, You have been selected to go with our next set of troops destined for Afghanistan." I recite. No way, Not now.


	3. Tears of Sadness, Hugs of Excitement

Chapter 3

Miley's POV

My heart sank. My eyes filled up with tears. He pulls me into a hug, but nothing is making me feel better. I see Destiny coming down the stairs.

Nick's POV

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy." She asks. "Sweetie, Daddy has to go on a trip for work for a long while." I tell her. I feel horrible for Joe, he's missing the birth of his first child, and then again, I'm missing the birth of my second child.

Joe's POV

I feel so bad for Nick. He's got a little girl that he's leaving here. "We leave on the same plane." Joe states. "Where is Uncle Joey going?" Destiny asks him. "I'm going away with your Daddy." I tell her as I pull her into a hug. "When do you leave?" Demi manages thought her tears. "Thursday at 20:00 hours (8:00)." I respond.

Nick's POV

I see Miley rush to the bathroom. I go after her and I hold her hair up for her as she throw her guts up. "Nick, You'll miss its birth." Miley says sounding heartbroken. "If I could get out of going, I would but I can't." I tell her as I comfort her letting a tear fall form my face.

Miley's POV

There is a first time for everything, Nicholas the army guy just cried. "I love you." I tell him as I hug him trying to feel better. We head back to the living room. "We have to go. We'll see tomorrow." Joe says. "Des, Go to bad please." I say on the verge of tears. She goes upstairs quickly. I start to cry some more. He wipes away my tears. "Let's go to bed ok, I'm not letting you stay up just to cry." He says as he carries me upstairs. He puts me down on the bed and I snuggle into him. He put his muscular arms around, making me feel safe.

The Next Day

Nick's POV

I wake up early and see Miley still asleep. I know I have to get up early to go training but I don't want to wake her. I guess she must have predicted that I was up because Miley woke up to rush to the bathroom. I grab her hair pat her back telling her that it will be ok. "You fucking jerk. You knocked me up, and then you leave! You almost did that the last time and then this time you're actually leave" She half yells. She's right though, Last time I was thinking of leaving her but I'm glad I stayed. Then she suddenly has a mood change and starts to cry. "I'm sorry Nicky. I don't mean it. I'm such a horrible wife." She says apologizing. "Relax, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's my fault why I'm leaving you alone like this." I tell her as I give her a huge hug. After a quieter breakfast, I leave to go to exercise. I open the gym doors and I see everyone happy and I see Joe upset. "Sergeant Cane, could Private J Jonas and I speak to you?" I ask. "Certainly." He says as he ushers us to his office. "Sir, could we go next year, our wives both just found out that they are pregnant and we want to be near them during their pregnancies." I explain. "I can not allow it. I'm sorry." Sergeant Cane stated sounding unsympathetic. "Why not!" Joe retorted probably angering him. "Sergeant Fitzgerald had a wife with cancer and we didn't make an exception for that. We're not making exceptions now." He states. "Sir Yes Sir!" I state boldly as we both leave the office. Doing exercises did nothing for me today all I could think of was Miley being alone with Destiny. A tear escapes my eyes. Another guy walks by. "Nicholas, what's wrong? Are you Ok?" He asks. "Honestly, No. My wife is having a baby while I'm in Afghanistan." I confess to him. "Oh Nick, that's horrible. Does she know yet?" He questions. "Yeah, My parents don't even know that Joe and I are both going." I explain. "Harsh dude, I'll see you when I get back." He states. "Why? Are you going too?" I ask him. "Yeah, I'm going to Iraq on Wednesday at 14:00 (2:00)." He explains. "Good luck man." I tell him as I extend my hand. "Thanks Man, You too. Good luck with the baby too." He tells me as we shake hands. After a few more farewells, he left. I get off the treadmill and I go over to Joe. "We got to go. We got stuff to do before we leave." I tell him. We both go around and exchange goodbyes before we leave the gym of people who we won't see for about a year. We leave the gym and we walk opposite directions. "See you tonight Joe." I say before I start my run home. I come in the front door and I see Destiny all ready for the dinner. Miley comes down the stairs wearing a nice dress. "Miles you look gorgeous." I tell her. She just smiles. I look at my watch and see that it's already 16:30 (4:30). I get a nice long sleeve shirt and some jeans with my army belt and dog tags." Daddy, Can you carry me to the car?" She pleaded. "Sure Des." I tell her. I'm not going to be able to for about a year anyway. I put her in her car seat and I open Miley's door. The drive to the house was quiet but once we entered the house, the silence was broken. "Nicholas, Miley and Destiny come in." Mom says as she takes Destiny from my arms. "Noah, this is my son Nick, His wife Miley, and their daughter Destiny." Mom explains. The girl smiles and says Hello. Miley and I head to the living room to see Kevin and his wife sitting on the couch with Frankie. "Prankster, How are you?" I ask him. "Good Man." He replies. Kevin comes over and offers me a beer. "Yeah, I could really use one." I say. He then offers one to Miley. "No thanks Kevin, I can't drink." She replies. "Why not?" Kevin asks. "I'll explain at supper." She replies. After the entrance of Demi and Joe, Mom yells to us that supper is ready. Alright, Moment of truth, we have to tell everyone. I put Destiny's booster seat in her chair after I pull out Miley's chair. I sit down myself and we start to talk. "Well Nick and Joe are in the army and Kevin is a realtor. " Dad explains. Miley looks at me and tells me to stand. Joe got the idea and stood up too. "Mom, Dad, Kev, Dani, Frankie and Noah, We both have news that could be shocking….We're both going to be Dad's." I say instead of the other thing. Miley gives me a glare. "I'll tell them in a minute." I tell her. "Oh boys that's so exciting. I'm going to be a grandmother again." Mom says sounding excited. We stand up again. I give a look to Joe telling him that we're telling them the bad news. "Mom, We got some more news." Joe tells her. "Well Mom, you know how we're in the military right?" I explain to her. "Yes Nicholas. I do know that you and Joseph are in the military." Mom states sounding confused. "Mom, we hate to say this but we have been chosen to go to Afghanistan.


	4. Waterworks and A Trip to School

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

I never saw Mom's face look so upset. She almost broke out in tears right away. "Boys, that's not a funny joke." She says. "Mom, It's not a joke. We have letters to prove it." Joe says. Then starts the waterworks. Miley starts to cry and Demi hides her face in Joe's sleeve. Mom was so upset that she got out of her chair and hugs us both. "Frankie, this is probably not a good time." Noah states as she leaves the house. I could see the pain on Kevin's face. "When do you leave?" Mom asks through her tears. "Thursday night. Mom, don't cry." I tell her as I pull her into a hug. "Does your daughter know?" She asks. "Yes, but I have to better explain it to her tonight." I explain to Mom. "I don't want you girls to be alone when they boys are away, they can stay here." Mom suggests. I see Dad giving her a glare but I chose to ignore it. "No Mom, Dani and I will stay with Miley and Destiny and Demi can come over too." Kevin suggests. "I think the girls will make that decision." Joe says. "Can Kevin, Danielle and Demi stay at our house Nicky?" Miley asks. "Absolutely, I think that is best since Des is a hard person to pack, with all her toys and stuff." I tell Miley as I wipe her tears away. She walks over to Destiny to talk to her. "Des, Uncle Kevin, Auntie Danielle and Demi are going to be staying with us while Daddy is gone away." She explains to her. "Where is Daddy go." Destiny asks. "He's going to go to Afghanistan, which is a place far away, but he will be back in a while." I explain to her. I don't know if Destiny fully understands yet. "Then it's settled, we'll move our stuff in soon. We were only in a rented apartment anyway." Danielle says with a smile that was faker then the fake nails she wears. We all hate Danielle, but we like her for Kevin's sake. "Mommy, why is Daddy leaving?" Destiny asks. "He needs to go to some work far away." She says trying to explain it to her in a nonviolent way. "Daddy is meeting some very important people over there and I have to stay for a while." I tell her hoping that she isn't confused. "Will Daddy be home for Christmas?" She asks even if Christmas is 3 months away. "No baby doll, I won't, but Mommy and uncle Kevin and Auntie Danielle and Demi will be there." I state trying to ease the pain. My heart died when I saw Destiny's face. "But I want Daddy there too!" She cries. I give her a huge hug. At least I get to be here for her first day of "Big kid" school. "Daddy, will you be with me at school tomorrow?" she asks through her tear filled eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I tell her. Mom trying to lighten the mood states," Wow! Nicholas is going back to school. Keep all witnesses safe!" Everyone laughs except Destiny who didn't get the joke. After the meal was over, Des got cranky. "Daddy, I want to go home. I'm tired." She wines. After a few minutes of her complaining, we decide to leave. "Mom, we have to go. Des is getting tired." I explain. "Alright, I'll see you on Thursday. Have fun at school tomorrow. " She says as she pulls me into a big hug. "Bye Destiny, Have fun at school." She says as Destiny gets a giant bear hug. "Bye Miley, Take lots of pictures." She says as she gives her a little hug. "And bye to my new grandbaby." She says to Miley's stomach and by Miley's face you could tell she was werided out by it.

Miley's POV

We drive home and I right upstairs. "Goodnight Mommy." Destiny says as I go into bed. After 10 minutes, Nick comes into the room. "Hey Nicky." I say sounding sleepy. "Shhh, Sleep up sweetie." He says as he rubs my back.

The next day

Miley's POV

I wake up slowly and see my clock. 7:00. Eh what I wouldn't give to hit the sleep button. Nick hits the sleep button. "You sleep, I'll get breakfast ready." He says sounding sleepy.

Nick's POV

I grab a button up shirt and throw it over my tank top. I kiss her forehead as she falls back asleep. I go into Destiny's room and I see my girl sleeping peacefully. I hate to wake her up, but I have to. "Des, wake up. You have school today." I tell her. She jumps out of bed. I go to the closet. What would Miley want her to wear. I grab a dress and tights. "You get dressed and I'll get your breakfast ready." I tell her as I help her with her tights. Just as I finish pouring her cereal, Miley comes downstairs. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I tell her as she comes into the kitchen. "Please say you didn't pick out jeans and a t-shirt for her." She states. "Nope, no t-shirt and jeans." I explain. Destiny comes downstairs dressed with her dress inside out and backwards "Here Destiny, let me help you out." Miley says as she fixes Destiny's dress. "Nice outfit choice for her Nicholas." She says as she gives me a kiss. "Nicky, You got any cookies?" She asks. Man Kevin and Danielle are going to be driven crazy by her and Demi. "Yes sweetie." I tell her giving her a plate of cookies. "Des, You can have one after you eat your cereal." I tell her. She laughs out of nowhere…Right no mood swings…. NO! I smile at my wife. I love laughing at the random things she did when she was pregnant.

At school

Miley's POV

I could tell Destiny was excited. Nick hated school so I think he wanted to get in and out.

Nick's POV

I step into our old grade 1 classroom and then I see our old grade 12 teacher sitting behind the desk. I look at Miley and by looks I tell her that it's Mrs. Hanson. She comes over. "Be Nice." She smiles. Then Destiny's teacher comes over to us. "You 2 don't need an introduction. Nick, are you back to write that essay on chemical bonds. Did you mature yet?" She asks. "Yes, indeed I have matured." I answer trying to impress her. "What are you doing for a living Miley?" She asks. "Nothing yet. I'm a stay at home Mom. I'm studying online so I can work with children" Miley states. "Are what about your dorky boyfriend?" She says referring to me. "I'm her husband and I happen to be in the military." I inform her. "They let YOU in the military! Prove it." She says. I roll up my sleeve and show her my military tattoo. "Well, I must start class." She says. I laugh to myself. I showed her who was boss. We get to sit next to Destiny's desk for the day. Observing our old teacher do her work. Recess comes and the kids go outside.

Miley's POV

Another kid's parent comes over to me. "Excuse me, the high school is across the street." She says in a snotty tone. "Hey! Don't talk to my wife like that!" Nick defends me. "How long are you 2 married…. 2 days." She sates rudely. "We've been married for 2 years." I state boldly. The kids come in from recess and the class finishes up. The bell rings for school to be out and the lady from recess comes to talk to me. "Nick, Is the car started?" I ask him. "Yeah, Why?" he asks. "I want to get out of here." I tell him. "I guess I'm not the only one." He states as I get into the car and while he strap Destiny in her booster seat.

**This is the last one out for a bit since I'm going on Vacation until Wednesday or Thursday.**


	5. Family Moments and Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter 5**_

Nick's POV

I let destiny play in her room while I get ready to go away. I close the door and cry. I start by taking an old photo album out and calling Miley upstairs. She comes upstairs "What's up…Nick, are you ok?" She asks. "Miley, Let's sit on the bed and look at these." I suggest. We look at lots of pictures of Destiny as a baby, lots of pictures of her being changed by me and her walking and crawling. Then it got into pictures of her eating bananas and putting some on my face. "Oh Nick, Look at this one." Miley says as she laughs. It's one where I can't help but laugh. It's a picture of her trying to wear my graduation cap. We look at our wedding pictures with Destiny as the flower girl and pictures off the 3 of us afterwards. About 300 pictures later, I ask Miley a question. "Miles, Can I have one picture for when I go?" I ask her. " I got something better. We got this for you. Wait for Des before you open it." She instructs as she gives it to me. "Des, Come here, Daddy is opening his present." Miley yells. Destiny rushes into the room. I open it and see a dog tag. I take it out of the box and see that it opens. I see 2 pictures inside, one of all of us together when Destiny was born and a picture taken a few days ago. I flip it over and see an engraving. It says, "We love you. Miley, Destiny and Baby Jonas." I smile and pull them into a hug. "Thank you girls." I tell them. "And don't think I forgot about you." I say to Miley's stomach as I kiss it. "Mommy, why did Daddy kiss your tummy?" Destiny asks. "Destiny, I'm going to have a baby, you're going to be a big sister." I explain. "Really, Wow!" She says sounding excited. In the middle of our family moment, the doorbell rings. If that's Joseph I swear he's getting a piece of my mind. I rush to the door and see Joe and Demi who were carrying a bunch of stuff. "Come on in Joe and Demi. Joe, you know how to ruin a special moment." I tell him. "Were you and Miley in the middle of making a twin?" Joe asks. "No, we were going thought an album of old stuff." I explain. Miley comes downstairs with Destiny.

Miley's POV 

"Can we help?" I ask. " No, it's ok. The boys will get it. I'm staying in the guestroom right?" Demi asks. "Yeah, Kev and Danielle will be downstairs." I answer. The phone rings and I grab it. "Hello." I say then I hang up. "Who was it Miles?" Nick asks me. "A telemarketer." I lie.

Nick's POV

I've known Miley for a long time and I know that she's lying. "Miles who was it?" I ask. "It was a telemarketer alright!" She says getting angry. "Miley, you know I know that it wasn't a telemarketer…who was it!" I state in a military tone. "I hate it when you talk in that tone! Leave me alone." She yells as she slams our bedroom door. I see Destiny crying. "What's wrong baby girl?" I ask her. "Mommy and you are fighting." She says thought her tears. "It's ok, Mommy and I just didn't agree on something. It will be fine." I tell her as I bring her into a hug.

Demi's POV

That was a weird site to see. Nick and Miley barely fight, especially around Destiny. I debate going upstairs to talk to her, but Joe takes my hand. "Demi, we have to go grab some stuff from the house. Can you babysit Destiny?" Nick asks as they. "Sure Nick." I tell him. "Auntie Demi, Can you get me some ice cream?" She asks me nicely. Even though I'm not her aunt yet I still smile and say "Alright Des, I'll bring it in here for you." I explain. Just after we finish our ice cream, the boys come back. "I'm going to go talk to her." Nick says as he proceeds upstairs.

Miley's POV

I hear footsteps nearing the door. "Who is it?" I ask. The person doesn't even answer until I turn and see Nick next to me. "Miley, who was it on the phone?" he asks sweetly. "It was Mom and Dad and I don't mean your parents." I confess to him.

"Oh Miley!" He says as he pulls me into a bear hug. My parents aren't the nicest of people. When they found out I was even dating Nick, they treated me horribly calling me every bad word in the book. Once they found out I was pregnant, they lost it! They literally kicked me to the street. I got a chance to pack one bag but that was it. Nick's Dad hates me too, but he did let me stay with them before we were married. Mom and Dad haven't even seen Destiny before. I'm quite glad that they didn't.

Thursday after supper

Miley's POV

Nick, Des and I are alone even after Kevin and Danielle moved in. We sit down on the couch and we both get a box from Nick. Des opens hers and hugs it. It is a doll that has Nick's voice in it. I smile at her excitement. "Thanks Daddy." She says as she gives him a huge hug. I open mine and find lots of stuff. A diary, massager lots of chocolates and some more stuff. I finally found the card. "For my wife" the front reads. I open it and read the inside. "This is stuff is all for you and baby Jonas. I'm sorry I can't be here while you go thought this. Love Nick and Daddy." It reads. I start to cry. "Nick I love it! Thanks!" I tell him as I pull him into a hug. He wipes my tears away. "I got a little something for you too." I state as I have him a wrapped square. I gave him is own diary. I know it's foolish, but I want him to write about his adventures just like I will write about mine. "Thanks Miles, I promise to write in it as much as I can." He says as he gives me a passionate kiss. "We have to go now or Daddy will miss his plane." I state as Nick finishes putting his diary away in his bag. We get to the car. As we were driving I got thinking. Him missing his plane wouldn't be such a bad idea, quit being selfish Miley. We reach the airport and see the whole Jonas there. They all give Joe and Nick huge hugs. Demi gives Joe and huge kiss and hugs him so tight I was shocked his shoulders didn't get dislocated. I rush over to Nick and hug him and cry into his arms. "You'll be a Daddy when you get home." I tell him thought my tears. "I'll always be thinking of you, no matter what." He says as he wipes my tears away. We kiss for what feels like a few seconds. Mr. Jonas clears his throat and we pulls away. Destiny comes over to us and hugs onto Nick's leg. "Daddy, do you have to go?" She asks. "Yes Baby doll, I do. I don't overly want to go but I have to." He says as he pulls her off his legs and into his arms. "I'll see you when I get onto a computer and when I get home." He says as he kisses her forehead then pulls us both into a hug.

Nick's POV

I hate to leave my girls, but I know I have to. "Kevin, don't let them drive you too crazy." I joke as I stuff a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Everyone laughs. But the announcer reminded me of the situation. "Last boarding call for Kabul army base." It blares. "Bye girlies." I say I blow them each a kiss.

Miley's POV

Joe yells the same as they both board the plane. Once I see the last glimpse of him, the waterworks start; I can't help but hug Denise. "They will be fine. I just know it." She tires to convince me. "Quit crying Miley, It's embarrassing." Kevin Sr. states.


	6. Thank You Kevin

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I put my hands over Destiny's ears so she doesn't repeat what I'm going to say, "Shut the hell up Kevin! My husband and father of my 2 kids are gone to war. He could die there. I have the fucking right to cry," I yell at him in pure anger.

Kevin Jr.'s POV

If this is what pregnant girls are like all the time….I'm dead. "Dad, you don't anger a pregnant women. That is like rule 3 of being a man." I state. Demi grabs the keys from her pocket. "Oh no, you're not driving home in this mental state. Dani will drive you home and I will can drive Miley home because I'm not letting Miley drive right now especially with Destiny in the car. Frankie, you go home with Mom and Dad alright?" I explain. "I don't want to go home right now, I want to go to Miley's." He says obviously being a rebel. "Alright, Get in Miley's car and sit next to your niece." I instruct. I put the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket trying not to look suspicious. I grab Miley's keys and I buckle up Destiny's car seat. I'm not sure why she's still in a car seat but I'm doing as Miley wants, I don't want the pregnant girls on my bad side. I stop the car in front of the house and I get Frankie to undo Destiny's car seat. She hops out and they follow Miley into the house. I stay seated and I open up the crumbled ball of paper. It was written in Nick's handwriting.

Dear Kevin,

If you are reading this then you understood that this is not an ordinary ball of paper for the trash. I couldn't get the guts to tell you this in person so please read the whole letter, it will be helpful. If something happens to Joe or me you are to be the child's father. I ask you to do that in mine or Joe's memory. I feel tears forming as I keep reading. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me out with this. You're the best thing a brother could have. I need your help since I can't be there for Miley thought the next 11 months 21 days 3 hours and however many minutes and seconds. On the next page of this letter are some basic instructions on how to keep the house running smoothly. I flip to the next page. Good, you at least read the first part of the letter and understand how grateful I am that you are doing this for me. Here are some good instructions:

Make sure they are both safe, Especially from Miley's parents.

Make sure Miley takes her prenatal vitamins.

Go into the delivery room with both of them even if you think it's gross.

Leave a light on in Destiny's room while she sleeps or she will freak out.

Don't let Des fail school or do "Bad" stuff in school.

Make sure Des doesn't eat too much junk food.

No television after 8 for Des. Bedtime is about 9-9:30.

Read the next page for your sake. Seriously, It will become your second bible.

I flip to the next page.

Good, you decided to take my advice and read some of the house rules. Now here are some tips about do's and don'ts of pregnancies from my first experience of this. First, the don'ts

Don't get her mad, she will snap.

Don't let her drive when she gets larger.

Don't tell her she's fat. Don't do that even if she's not pregnant.

Don't let her stress.

Don't panic, It's not as bad as it seems.

Don't let Des in the delivery room; we're not ready for "The talk" anytime soon.

Don't let her miss a doctor's appointment.

Don't let her over work herself.

There may be a few I'm missing. Onto the do's

Let her eat she wants.

If she craves something, get it for her or she may freak out.

Do what she asks.

Help her do things she might not be able to do.

Let her squeeze the heck out of your hand in the delivery room. It will hurt like hell, but it will make her feel better.

Let her sleep a lot.

Keep her active.

Most importantly, be there for her and Des, they will need your support.

I think I took care of most of it. Thank you again for taking care of the 3 people who I care about the most. I left an address on the table for if you want to send us anything, you can send us anything as long as it doesn't get rotten. If Miley gets any sonogram pictures, make sure you send me a copy of those. I will try to talk to everyone as soon as I can. The pregnancy stuff will apply to Demi as well, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time by reading this. I love you so much, Nick and Joe who helped. I smile. I know Nick would do something like this. He is a worrier. I fold the papers in my pockets and walk inside.

Miley's POV 

I'm in my room and I start to smell one of Nick's tank tops. It still smells like him. I start to cry. I hear a slight knock on the door and I see Kevin come in. He pulls me into a hug. "It will all be ok?" he says. "Kevin, can you hand me the bag of chocolates?" I ask him. He hands it to me and I stuff 3 in my mouth. "These are so good! Want one?" I ask Kevin. He nods his head as he takes one out and eats it. Destiny comes in and sits on the bed. "Mommy, Can we go to the park?" Destiny asks. "Sure sweetie. Kevin do you want to join us?" I ask him. "Yeah sure, I just have to get Frankie,Dani and Demi" He states. We all get dressed for the park except Danielle who wanted to stay home.

At the park

Miley's POV

"Stay where I can see you Des, Ok?" I tell her. "Ok Mommy." She says as she runs to the slide. My head started giving me memories about Nick. I feel tears fall and Kevin offers me a Kleenex. A couple comes towards me with Destiny.

With Nick and Joe

Nick's POV

In the air, the reality is kicking in. I'm leaving USA and entering a war blown. Joe looks over at me. "You ok Nick?" He asks. I shake my head No. "I just left my pregnant wife and little girl." I state. "Well I have a different way of thinking about it. You are making money to give them what they need." He says. Another soldier comes over to me. "I know what it's like to leave everyone. I got 2 little boys at home who want Daddy and my girlfriend is really sick. They couldn't make it to the airport to say goodbye, Private N Jonas, Your daughter is beautiful by the way. How old is she?" Private Smith asks. "She's 6 turning 7 in 4 months and 2 days." I explain. "Wait, how old were you when she was born? You look that old." He states sounding shocked. "I was 15 when I got Miley pregnant and 16 when she was born." I explain. "I wonder if Kevin is driven crazy yet?" Joe states. "Who's that?" Private smith wonders. "He's our brother who is taking care of everyone, my pregnant wife, my daughter and Joe's pregnant fiancée." I explain. "Ouch, 2 pregnant girls in the same house..wow. He must be a really good brother or he's trying to suck up to you guys." Private Smith jokes. " I gave him a 3 page letter of tip and stuff. Let's hope he wasn't stupid and threw it out." I state.


	7. Dear Readers!

Dear Readers

I have been going on vacation ALOT but don't worry, I will be updating a lot more since I got my ipod touch and I figured out a way to type chapters out without internet so I will be for sure typing out more often. Sorry for the slow updates. I have part of chapter 17 of What I do for ca$h. Hope you understand.


	8. Mood Swings and A Call From Home

**Chapter 7**

_**This will be the last chapter for a little bit since I am going away but while I'm away I will by typing them up on my Ipod and then when I get home I will get them ready to go. Sorry it takes so long to update :(**_

Miley's POV

I start to see the faces of the people and I realized who they are.

"Destiny over here right now!" I yell.

She rushes over.

"Mommy what's wrong?" she asks.

"Go home with Demi. Demi please take her home, I got to talk to these people." I state.

"Come on Des we'll go for Ice cream with Uncle Frankie." Demi says as they rush off.

"Hello Miley. My how you changed and your daughter is beautiful." My father says.

"You have no right to even be near her. You lost that privilege when you kicked me out!" I yell.

"Where is that "boyfriend" of yours? Did he leave you when he found out you were pregnant?" Mom states in a sassy tone.

"He's away with his job alright! He's my husband by the way!" I inform her.

"You probably don't love him. You just hug onto him for your daughter." My Dad says

Kevin's POV

I think about the letter and I remember the first rule "Make sure they are both safe, especially from Miley's parents."

"Hey! You stop that!" I yell loudly.

"Miley is that another guy you are sleeping with? I didn't know you were that much of a slut!" Her Mom states in an attitude filled tone.

"I'm Nick's brother. I'm babysitting while he's away." I explain.

"Kevin, let's go. I have nothing else to say to these people." She says as we start to walk away.

"They kicked me out to the streets. They haven't even made an effort to an apology and they hate Nick's guts." Miley tells me on our way home.

I open the front door and I see Destiny on the couch asleep next to Demi.

Miley's POV

I head upstairs and turn on my laptop. I log into messenger just incase Nick comes on.

Nick's POV

I groan as Joe wakes me up.

"Joe, why did you wake me up?" I ask him.

"We're landing soon. You've been asleep for hours. It's 8:00. Wait I forgot to set my watch. It's 8:00 in California. It's 19:30 (7:30 pm. It's 11 hours and 30 minutes ahead of California.)" Joe explains.

"Des is at school, or at least being driven there." I say as I set my watch to the correct time.

I grab my diary out of my bag. I start to write about the plane ride. Just as I close it, Private Smith looks at me weirdly.

"You write in a diary?" he questions.

"Yeah, my wife asked me to. It's to record my adventures." I explain.

I look out the window and I see the all the remains of old buildings then I see the American flag and the base.

"Soldiers, you must have your guns out and ready until you get to the base. The quarters are divided into 4's. You will be told where your quarters are once you get in the base. Landing will be in 10 minutes. Load your gun right before you get out, no sooner, no later." The commander states.

The Commander is a very high ranked officer. The plane lands and the doors open.

"Alright everyone proceed with caution." the commander yells.

I load my gun and proceed out with Joe right behind me. We managed to make it to the base without problems. We unload our guns as we enter the base.

"We got to get to bed man. We have to get up at 5:00." Joe states in a military tone.

"Where are our quarters?" I ask him in a military tone.

"In here Privates." a Sergeant replies.

"You 2 and a couple of girls will be in here. Don't get any ideas!" He states as we enter and close the tent.

"He doesn't have to worry about me, I'm already married." I tell Joe in a normal voice.

"Yeah and I'm getting married." he says.

Joe's POV

The 2 girls come in.

"Why are we sleeping in the same quarters as two guys?" another Private states in disgust.

"We don't know. Let's get off on a good foot. I'm Private J Jonas and that's Private N Jonas." I say in a happy voice because I really don't want to be here right now I would rather be home with Demi.

"I'm Private Cooper and that's Private Nash." She informs us.

"Does Private N Jonas talk?" she asks with slight attitude.

"He will in a minute. He's praying that God will keep him and his girls at home safe." I explain.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asks.

"He's got a wife and a kid? How old is he?" Nash states.

"He's 21 and his daughter is 6. We both have kids on the way." I explain.

"Your wives must be brave." Cooper says being nice.

Nick turns around.

"Here's a picture of them." He says as he opens the dog tag.

"Aww she's so adorable." Cooper states.

After a few minutes, Nick turns on his military laptop.

Nick's POV

I log into messenger and see that Miley is online. My face lights up like a Christmas tree. I click on the icon and I click call. After a few rings, She answers.

"Hey Sweetie! How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. What about you and the baby?" I ask.

"Ok. Yesterday night we had an encounter with Billy Ray and Tish." She explains.

I cover my mouth in shock.

"Are you, Des and baby ok?" I ask hoping that they are all ok.

"We're fine." she convinces me after minutes of arguing.

"Can I talk to Demi?" Joe asks her.

"Why hello to you to Joseph. I called her up here already." she laughs.

God I love that laugh.

"Kevin is here if you want to talk to him." she informs us as she leaves the view of the camera.

"Hey Kev, Have they killed you yet?" Joe asks.

"No. They have been acting quite normal." he says.

"Kevin please tell me that you didn't throw it out?" I tell him.

"I didn't. I read the whole thing, you guys have no worries." he tries to convince us.

He might have fooled Joe but I know Kevin will not be this calm 8 months from now. Demi comes in view of the camera.

"Hey Joey! How are you?" She asks.

"Fine. How are you and Joe Jr.?" He says.

"I got sick a lot this morning, but all in all I'm fine. Des is gone to school Nick. Miley told me to tell you that as she is gone to the bathroom to throw up some more." Demi explains.

I hear Nash being grossed out but I really don't care what people think of me. I survived High School while being a father; believe me I could care less about what Nash thinks.

"Take the computer into the bathroom for me." I tell her.

She moves the computer for me and I head the door close.

"It's Ok Miles. Only 9 months to go." I tell her trying to be encouraging.

"Fuck you! You're like millions of miles away! Second you don't have a baby growing inside you! When you get home you are so getting neutered!" She yells.

I hear Joe laugh at the last comment. I can't blame him. In my head I was laughing to because I know she wouldn't do that to me.

"Joseph, no laughing. Demi has said the same thing about you." she yells.

Immediately after, she starts to cry.

"Nicky, I'm sorry. I love you! I just want you to be here with me and I need you. I want you to hug me and tell me it will all be ok. I miss you." She says through her tears.

"I love you and miss you too, but don't worry everything will be ok." I tell her.

"Hey Lovebirds! Shut the hell up!" Nash yells.

Miley heard that.

"You shut up! You're not pregnant are you? Your husband isn't a million miles away from you. You don't have a little girl at home crying for her daddy!" Miley yells.

"Miles, calm down." I tell her.

Nash comes over to the computer.

"Your right about me not having a husband because he left me. I do have a little boy at home who wants his Mommy. He's with his Dad while I'm away fighting god knows what. I could die over her and my little boy will never see his Mommy who he loves ever again." Nash informs her.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean what I said it was just..."Miley starts.

"I know what it was. I was pregnant once too. Don't worry about apologizing." Nash says as she goes back over to her sleeping bag.

"Miles, its time for us to get some sleep. We have to be up by 5:00. I love you and give Des a big hug for me." I say as I blow her a kiss and log off.

I put my laptop away and get into my sleeping bag in the effort to sleep. I know I won't sleep well knowing Miley is miles away trying to take care of Destiny while she's pregnant. Joe and the girls fall asleep right away, but it takes a while for me to sleep.

Joe's POV

I wake up this morning to see Nick rolling in his sleep. Nick is probably having nightmare or he's worried about Destiny and Miles. I'm worried about Demi, but Nick worries about everything. I guess it's a side effect of being a Dad or a Teen Dad god knows. I wake him up.

"Nick, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

"No, I'm fine." he says.

That's another thing I seen change in Nick, he rarely asks for help. I guess he thinks that he's the man of his family and has to do everything. I wake up the girls and we all head out to eat some breakfast and we head back to the tent for a few minutes to pack up our sleeping bags. We shove our bags against the wall and Nick sits on the ground silently praying. The girls decide to sit on the ground quietly and keep the silence. I decided to start my own prayers.

Hey you up there, I might not have talked to you for a while but I have to ask you to keep Demi and my baby safe which by the way I thank you for that. I also pray that you keep me and Nick the guy sitting next to me safe from harm and keep his wife and kids safe. I hope it's not too much to ask for.

I get up and grab my backpack and sling it over my back. Nick gets up and does the sane followed by the girls. We head over to the Commander.

"Private J Jonas ready for duty Sir!" I yell in a military tone.

"Private N Jonas reporting for duty Sir!" He repeats after me.

"Private Nash ready for duty Sir" She states boldly.

"Private Cooper reporting for duty Sir!" she says sounding very serious.

"Ok Privates. I got a very important operation for the 4 of you." He commands.


	9. Nash, Are you always this lazy?

**Chapter 8**

Joe's POV

A special operation, yeah that must be to sit around and look pretty and pretend to do something productive.

"Your operation is critical." The commander states.

What's so important about standing around?

"What's our important operation?" Nash asks.

"Well you 4 are my youngest privates and one of you is my best language students." He continues.

We all know who that is...Nick. He's amazing at languages. He knows about 10 languages at least.

"Your mission involves a lot of cover up, lying and hardship. I trust that you 4 can do it." He says sounding confident.

Glad someone is confident.

Nick's POV

"You 4 will be undercover officers. You will be living the same conditions as a regular citizen of Kabul (Capital of Afghanistan). You will be paired up, one boy and one girl. You will be unofficially married and live in houses across from each other. Your mission is to educate girls and get them to give you information about the Taliban." he states as he drinks some water.

"You'll be makeuped with stuff that will last for months at a time and your hair will be covered. Let me see where your tattoos are." He explains.

Joe lifts up the back of his shirt and shows his tattoo on his back. Nash lifts up her pant leg and shows him the tattoo on her ankle. Cooper lifts her shirt up and shows the tattoo on her hip. I lift up my shirt and show him my wrist.

"Shit! Nick's is on his wrist. Ok we're going to have to bandage that wrist of yours up. You were shot by the Taliban weren't you Nick." He tells me.

"Yeah and it hurts terribly." I say sounding like I'm in pain.

"Did you get shot Nick?" Joe asks me.

"No Joseph it's a lie." I say as I get my tattoo covered.

"There you are. Don't take that off!" He yells.

"Your houses have been marked by GPS." He says as he hands Cooper the GPS

"Don't make it obvious that you have it. Here are 4 bags, one for each of you. Fill those up with a few belongings and your radios must be in there. We'll be able to give you packages at night and letters in the early morning. Books and valuables will go in the private part under the mini cabinet. You will understand when you get there. Two soldiers will be waiting in each house. You will take their jobs and other soldiers will replace you when we see fit. Girls, here are your burkes. Wear those whenever you leave the house. You 2 take the boys's bags under those." The commander states.

"What are our names sirs?" Cooper questions.

"Get creative, you should leave now! Good luck Privates." He yells.

We walk in sandals in the sand.

"How much further?" I say quietly.

"200 paces forward and 80 to the left." Cooper says barely whispering.

We keep walking until we reach a food stand. I look at the foods offered.

"Four cups of rice." I say in Dari (spoken language in Afghanistan.)

They give me 4 bowls of rice and I hand him some Afghan money. I hold the bowl for Nash and Joe holds the bowl for Cooper. We finally reach the door of the first house and a person walks out.

"Good luck. The girls don't talk much." One soldier says as he grabs his bag of stuff.

We get inside and eat our rice.

"The girls will be back here tomorrow." The female soldier tells us as she leaves.

Joe and Cooper go across the street.

"You know this place smells awful and looks like a dump." Nash complains.

"Well what do you expect it's a war blown country? We don't start until tomorrow. How about we sit and chat." I suggest.

"I'm fine, I'm tired and I need some sleep." Nash states.

"Can you at least tell me your name? I hate not knowing your name." I tell her.

"Lena my name is Lena. You go get water, I need sleep." She says with attitude.

I walk out the door with 2 over sized buckets. The well is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the water?" I ask a local in Afghan.

"Down the road." He says

"Thank you." I reply.

I fill up the 2 buckets and I start back down the road. On my way back I see Joe heading down the road. I move my head in a way to tell him that the well is down the road. He winks at meand nods showing that he understood the gesture. The buckets were oversized and hard to lift. I look at the water and it's brown. Lucky for us, we got shots against all the diseases over here. I get up the stairs leading to our 1 room with an extra wall covering the bathroom house-shack. I open the door and I see Lena asleep. How she can sleep while in a war blown country is mind blowing. I put the buckets down and I take out the diary Miley gave me and I record the day's events. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I look at Lena and she gets off the hay mattress and I slip the diary under it. I answer the door and greet the girl who was no more then 10 with a welcome.

" I learn here." she says nervously in broken English.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Lena says.

The girl looks at me confused

"Tomorrow." I translate for her in Afghan.

Her face lights up.

"Can I take my sister? She's 8." She asks me in Afghan.

"Yes." I tell her.

Her smile gets big and you can she her teeth that are in bad shape. She walks towards the door but before she goes out she says.

"Shh this secret." she says in broken English.

I see Lena heading back to bed. I grab my diary from under the bed.

"You always this lazy?" I ask her.

"Yeah I am. I'm a single mother. She says.

"Well my wife is a mother and she isn't this lazy." I explain.

"Well she isn't a single mother either and I'm not telling you no more it isn't your business." She states.

"Well we're going to be living together for about a year. You have to learn to like me being here." I inform her.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your annoying voice anymore. Leave me to sleep!" She says sounding pissed off.

I finish my diary entry and then I get bored. I decided to see what's in the cabinet. I open it and I see a stack of mini black boards and some chalk. The chalkboards had letters or attempts of letters on them. I see a bag of tea leaves, a little bit of rice and very little of something that looks like pita bread but a bit puffier. I move the cabinet and I see 2 square designs in the floor. I cut around one of the squares with my pocketknife and I see stuff stashed! I see radios, guns, and vitamins for protein and calcium. I put my bag in the hole and I see a note. "Once the top is on the square everything inside is protected from fire. I close the hole back over and I move the cabinet back. I decide to nap so I put my head on the mattress and I sleep on the floor, it was way uncomfortable but it was better than sleeping on the very tiny mattress with Nash.


	10. To do List, Change it and your dead!

Chapter 9

Miley's POV

I slept almost all day yesterday. Wow I actually slept in. That's a miracle. I go down the stairs and I see Destiny drawing something.

"What are you drawing Destiny?" I ask.

She shows me her picture. It's a picture of Me,Nick,Her and a smaller stick figure.

"Whose the small one there?" I ask her.

"My big sister."She says.

"No silly, you're going to be the baby's big sister." I explain.

"Oh." She says as she grabs a new crayon and colors in my skirt.

"Mommy, how do you write mommy, daddy and baby?" She questions.

"Well Mommy is spelt M-o-m-m- y." I tell her.

She writes it above my head.

"Now Daddy." She says.

"Alright Daddy is spelt D-a-d-d-y." I tell her.

" Now baby!" She insists..

"Baby is spelt B-a-b-y." I inform her.

She writes it above the small stick figure's head.

"All done Mommy, Look at it." She says.

"It's beautiful baby girl. How about I put it on the fridge." I ask her.

" Ok Mommy." she states as I put her picture on the fridge.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Destiny rushes to the door with me right behind her. She opens it

"Grandma!" She yells.

I see Denise come in.

"How is my favorite little granddaughter?" She asks Destiny.

"Grandma, come see my picture." Destiny insists.

"Alright Baby girl. How are you feeling today Miley?" She asks me as we head to the kitchen.

"Not the best. I miss him so much. I love him and not having him around is weird and the whole morning sickness thing really isn't helping the situation." I tell her finally getting it off my chest.

She pulls me into a hug.

We get to the kitchen and Destiny points to her picture.

"Wow it's pretty Des." She says as she hugs her.

"Miley, can we take Destiny to the zoo? She would probably like that and you might want some alone time." She suggests.

"I'll ask her. Des, do you want to go to the zoo with Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask her.

Her face lights up.

"Yay! I'm going to the zoo! Are you coming Mommy?" she states.

"Not this time Des, I got some things to do here and you get to spend some time with Grandma and Grandpa." I tell her.

"Ok, Grandma, let's go!" She says sounding excited.

I hand Denise a $20 bill.

"That's for her ticket and anything else she wants." I explain to her.

"No Miley, You keep that. It's my treat." She says as she hands me the money back and leaves with Destiny.

I grab a piece of paper and write out my to do list: Vacuum, Dust, Clean out the bathrooms, Clean Destiny's room and Make supper. Well that's a long list, I better get started. I start vacuuming and I hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Miley, do you need help?" Kevin asks.

Kevin's POV

I'm going to help her in the end wither she wants it or not. It's part of the promise I made to Nick and I won't break that promise, it's too valuable to him and me. She nods.

"Could you clean the bathrooms please?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure." I tell her.

I grab a cloth and some soap and I clean the shower and the sink in the main bathroom. I finally get the toilet clean and Miley comes in and throws up in it.

"Awww Miley, I just cleaned that." I groan.

"You don't have a baby growing in your stomach do you?" She says sarcastically.

"No I don't." I tell her.

"I do so there for I have the right to throw up in your newly cleaned toilet." She says with attitude.

"Relax, Calm down." I tell her.

"In 8 months or less, I'm going to have a baby. I don't think relaxing is on that schedule." She says almost sounding angry.

I see her start to cry. It might be one of those mood swings.

"Nick won't be with me. He's going to miss its birth." She says crying.

"I miss him Kevin, I really do." She continues.

"Miley, it will be ok, I promise." I tell her as I hug her.

"Thanks Kevin, You know how to make me feel a little bit better." She says with a little smile.

She goes back to her dusting while I finish both bathrooms. Once I finished all the bathrooms I head into Destiny's room to clean up her toys and stuff.

At the Zoo

Destiny's POV

"Grandma! Look at the elephants!" I yell.

I look over to see the 2 people from the park 2 days ago.

"Grandpa, I see them 2 days ago." I say.

"Destiny, No talking to people you don't know." He tells me.

"They said that they are my Grandma and Grandpa too." I tell them.

"Well you'll know when you get older." Grandma tells me.

Denise's POV

Oh no! We're in trouble now. She knows about Miley's parents. We must not panic.

"Destiny let's go see the rhinos." Kevin Sr. says as we head to the rhinos cage.

Miley's POV

The house is finally clean. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. The news is on. Danielle comes and sits next to me and grabs the remote. She changes the channel. Oh no that bitch did not just do that.

"Hey! I was watching that." I half yell.

"Well you're not watching it now." She tells me.

"It's my house!" I yell.

Kevin comes downstairs.

"What's going on?" Kevin asks.

"Miley is complaining about the fact that I changed the channel." Danielle says.

"Yeah, I was watching the news." I tell him.

"Relax, the news comes on every 2 hours or less." She states in a sassy tone.

"Dani shut up! Get out of my house!" I yell in pure anger.

"Danielle go downstairs. I'll be right down." He tells her.

"Miley you need to relax. Sit on the couch and watch the news." He encourages.

I sit on the couch and Demi comes and sits next to me. "In other news a USA soldier had died this morning." The TV informs us. Demi and I both gasp. Nick or Joe could have died.

Kevin's POV

I can't help thinking it might be one of my brothers.

"One of our soldiers died? Was it one of my brothers?" I ask the girls trying not to sound worried.

I get shhhhed by them. Please say no! I'm not ready to be a daddy yet but of course I will do it in their honor.

"Private Allan Smith died this afternoon from gun shot wound." The TV informs us.

The girls take a sigh of relief and they start to cry.

"The 2 children of Private Smith were young and his wife is dealing with a heart condition." The Newscaster states as he signs off.

Suddenly I see Destiny come in the door. She runs to her mom and hugs her roughly.

"Easy baby girl." She says.

"Sorry Mommy." She confesses.

"What did you do today?" She asks her.

"Well we saw rhinos, elephants, monkeys, tigers, and giraffes." She exclaims.

"Miley, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a few minutes please." Mom states.

"Sure." Miley answers.

Why they are having a meeting in the kitchen god only knows.

I head downstairs again.

"Danielle, We need to talk!" I half yell.

"Yeah Kevin, we do!" She states with attitude.

"Why do you hate Miley so much? I somewhat understand why Dad would not like her." I state hoping for an answer.

"You spend too much time taking care of her! And not enough time with me!" She yells.

"I made a promise to my brothers that are in Afghanistan! I promised to take care of Miley and Demi and that's what I'm going to do." I explain.

"You don't spend enough time with me! Second your family is weird!" She yells.

"Danielle, I'm done with you! You don't accept my family and my sister in laws. Get out of my life!" I yell as I throw my wedding band on the floor. She does the same and rushes out the door and out of my life.

Miley's POV

"Denise, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"She saw your parents and she told us that they said that they are her other Grandma and Grandpa." She tells me.

"We saw them at the park the night the boys left. I don't know if I should explain it to her now. I really don't want to start to have to talk to them. They called me a slut the other day because they thought that Kevin was my boyfriend. Denise what do I do?" I say sounding desperate.

"Miley, I understand that what they did to you was wrong but I was in their shoes too. They were angry about the fact that their daughter was pregnant at 15. Trust me I was angry at Nick for a bit but then I looked at the fact that the baby will be my granddaughter. You have gone through a lot of struggles and your parents are just another struggle that you have to deal with. You should at least try to talk with them and see their points of view. I know it won't be easy but you should at least try." She tells me as she pulls me into a hug.

"Your right Denise, Thanks and thanks for taking her out today. I really needed to get the house clean." I tell her.

"It's my pleasure Miley, I love spending time with my granddaughter. I got to get going now though because I got a hair appointment soon. I hope you can fix things up with your parents." She says.

"Ok bye Denise." I say as she leaves and I sit back on the couch with Destiny and watch the Saturday morning cartoons.


	11. Big Surprises for the Boys!

_**Chapter 10**_

**About 3 months later**

Nash's POV

It's a Friday morning and the girls aren't coming today. I see Nick doing what he always does. He sits on the end of the mattress looking at the pictures of his family. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Nick puts his dog tag under his robe so it falls over the army suit he's wearing under the robe, which can't really be seen, and rushes to the door. He takes a sigh of relief as an army man comes in.

"Hey guys, I got some stuff for you guys. Nick, you got some family stuff in here. " The soldier says.

"Great, When do we get the hell out of this 14 by 14 square with walls?" I ask.

"Not for a while you've only been here 2 months and 24 days and the 4 of you have been able to get us loads of information." He says as he leaves us.

Nick's POV

I open the sac since a box would be too obvious. I first see a letter address to Nicky the love of my life. I wonder who that from. I open it up and start to read the letter

Dear Nick the love of my life,

Here nothing big has changed except my weight, pant size and Kevin is now divorced. I know that I'm happy and Kevin has been taking it rather well. I hate not being able to see you. We are going to miss you not being here for Christmas. We couldn't send you a lot but we tried to get some stuff you might need for Christmas.

Lots of love Miley, Destiny and Baby Jonas xoxo.

I open the bag and see a picture; it's a picture Destiny drew. It's a family portrait. It causes a smile to spread on my face. I find a little bag full of mini shampoos and soaps. Yeah! I'm going to be able to finally get a shower and I see that the military gave us both more makeup. I find some little candies. At the very bottom I find an envelope. I open it up and find exactly what I wanted. I found a sonogram. It's photocopy of course but still. Our baby looks so adorable.

Nash's POV

He looks at that sonogram like it's a real baby. Seriously, he's seen one before. I hate Nick! He's a pain in the but! He's got better language skills and he's a better teacher.

Nick's POV

Tears start to fall down my face. I'm so happy to see a healthy baby. Looking at it brings back memories of Des when Miley was pregnant the first time and I start to think of the fact the I won't be around to see this baby born.

Miley's POV

We put our Christmas tree and stockings. Demi and I decide to go shopping for some baby stuff and Christmas stuff. Kevin drives us there and drops us off. I guide Demi to the maternity wear store. While we were browsing, we saw the person we never guessed to see,Selena Gomez. She comes over to us and I panic.

"Hey Miley, Listen I'm sorry about how I treated you in school. I know it must have been hard. Did you stay with Nick?" she states.

"Yeah, he's a great father." I tell her.

"How come he's not here with you? I saw both of you come in together and one Nick's brothers dropped you 2 off." She asks.

"He's gone away for work." I explain.

"I wish I had a guy like Nick. I got involved with a guy and once I got pregnant, he left me." She confesses as she cries on my shoulder.

Wow she'll be a single mother.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"About 6 months." She says as she leaves the store.

"I never thought she would end up like that." Demi says as we head to the check out.

After about 2 hours of shopping, we stop in the food court for some lunch. Demi gets a chilidog while I get pizza, my craving of the day. After our late lunch, we call Kevin to pick us up. Kevin is becoming the next Nick the worrier. He's not even letting us drive.

"Hello girls, all shopped out?" He asks.

"What did you buy mommy?" Destiny asks.

"Some clothes and stuff." I half lie.

Demi's POV

We head out to the car and I se through the mirrors that Miley fell asleep in the front seat.

"Mommy." Destiny starts.

"What is it Des? Mommy is asleep right now." I explain.

"Are you coming to my Christmas concert tonight?" She wonders.

"We'll all be there." I assure her.

I wake up Miley once we get to the house.

"Did you know about Destiny's Christmas concert tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah of course I'm going." She says as we get in the house.

I walk in and see Kevin watching the news.

"We lost another one." Kevin informs us.

Miley and I rush in.

"A private operations officer died this morning. Private Cooper died while enrooted to the well. Her partner in the operation Private J. Jonas is still well hidden due to Cooper being far away from the house." The Tv states.

Poor Joey, he lost his partner. I didn't even know he was doing a private operation.

Joe's POV

My partner died. I'm going to miss Cooper and so will the girls. We got sorta close, she told me stuff and I told her stuff. I hear a knock on the door and I open it and see Nick or what looks to be Nick. All the make up makes him look really different.

"Can I come in?" He whispers in English.

I let him in and I close the door. He gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry man." He says keeping it in English. "

I'm going to be ok." I assure him.

"Did you get your box this morning?" He asks me.

"Yeah man, look what I got." I tell him as I show him the picture of my baby.

Nick's POV

I'm so happy for Joe. This is his first seeing this type of thing.

"Aww Joe, he or she looks adorable." I tell him.

I get to be an uncle finally since everyone else is already an uncle.

"Joe do you want to see your second niece or nephew?" I ask him.

"Obviously, let me see." He says sounding excited.

I grab the sonogram picture from my army pants pocket that is under my robe.

"Nick, he or she is soo cute. I can't wait to meet him or her." He says as he offers me a gummy candy.

I eat the candy and I immediately throw up in the "toilet". Joe eats one and does the same thing. He tries a different type of candy and he still throws up but a little bit less.

"We got the morning sickness now." I joke.

I get a slight giggle out of Joe.

"Dude, guys can't get pregnant." He states in a confused tone as he laughs a little bit more.

"Why can't we eat these without getting sick?" He asks me.

"Our stomachs aren't use to that much sugar at one time." I tell him.

We haven't eaten much over here. I have rice at every meal and that bread occasionally. We take our vitamins in the mornings but other then that we're starving. Military food sounds wicked right now. I put my sonogram picture back in my pocket and Joe puts his stuff away in the hole and moves the cabinet back. He keeps almost everything in that hole.

"Kev and Danielle got a divorce your letter mentioned that right?" I tell him.

"What! No way! Finally I hated her so much. Demi must have forgotten to mention it." He explains to me as I pour water down the "toilet" to flush it.

"How's Nash?" Joe asks.

"Annoying and lazy as hell." I tell him.

I hear a bang on the door and Joe rushes to answer it. I run into the somewhat private bathroom to avoid being seen.

Joe's POV

I open the door and a Taliban officer comes in.

"You easy to find. There number on buckets they tell me what house. You Americans got color spots. Show me." He yells in English as he pulls out a gun.

I look at him like I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Don't act stupid!" He yells in Afghan.

"I'm not stupid." I say in Afghan.

"What is your name?" He asks in Afghan.

I stay silent trying to think of an answer.

"Wrong answer!" He yells as he sets up his gun.

I see Nick rush out of the bathroom in almost full army gear minus the shoes.

"Sir, Don't hurt an innocent citizen." He says as he sets up his gun and is ready to shoot.

"You shoot him and I will kill you. Understand?" he asks in Afghan.

"Not if I shoot you first." The Taliban officer yells as he pulls the trigger.

I hear Nick yell in pain, fall to the ground and close his eyes. I grab his gun and shoot the officer dead.

"Nick, you can't be dead. You have so much more to live for. You got a wife and a beautiful daughter and a kid on the way! You can't be dead! I need you!" I yell as I cry.


	12. Tears in the USA

**Chapter 11**

Joe's POV

"Joe, my radio. Call base." He says in pain as he opens his eyes.

I grab his radio.

" Private J Jonas, Private N Jonas has been shot in my safe house." I yell into the radio quickly.

"Aide is on the way!" It says back.

"Hang in there Nick. Where is the shot at?" I try to ask him.

I see blood coming from his upper leg. I take the turban off my head and wrap it around his leg to try to stop the bleeding. I pick up his turban from the bathroom floor and wrap it around my head to keep my cover. The aide comes in quick.

"Jonas, you come to the base. I don't need another private operations officer hurt." Sergeant states.

We get in an army ambulance and we get back to the base.

"Get me a bed." A nurse yells as they move Nick to a bed.

He yells in pain as they try to remove the bullet quickly. They finally get it out and Nick falls asleep.

"Hey Commander, come check out that bullet!" The nurse yells.

"Wow! A custom bullet, it's got spikes. Near a vital organ, Nick would be dead. Lucky he got in the upper leg." The Commander explains.

"How bad is it?" I ask the nurse.

"He'll be fine in a couple of days." She assures me.

The next day. 5 days before Christmas.

Miley's POV

I see Destiny trying to write something.

"Des, What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I want to write to Santa." She says.

"I'll help you. What do you want the most for Christmas?" I ask her.

"Uncle Joey and Daddy!" She says as she shows me she already wrote that down and starts to cry.

I pull her into a big hug.

"Des, I want that too, but Santa might not be able to bring you Daddy and Uncle Joey." I tell her through tears as Destiny goes upstairs.

Kevin's POV

I come in the living room and see Miley in tears by the fireplace, in a blanket, dressed in one of Nick t-shirts that was too big for him, crying.

"Miley what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Read Des's Santa letter."

She says while crying.

"Dear Santa, I would like the following for Christmas: I see in Miley's printing and then under it I see 3 words. Daddy Uncle Joey. I start to feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"It's what we all want." I say as I sit next to her and Demi quickly joins the crying parade.

"It's weird without him around." Miley cries.

I hear the doorbell and I wipe the tears away as I answer the door.

"Kevin, What's wrong? Did something happen to one if the girl or one of your brothers or worse did something happen to Destiny?" She panics.

I shake my head as bring her into the living room and give her Destiny's Santa letter to read. She immediately starts to cry.

"Oh my god! That's so sad. You will be able to get through this. You are strong girls." Mom tells them even though I know she wants the same thing too.

Miley's POV

I run upstairs into our bedroom. I lock the door and I cry my eyes out and put the covers over my head.

Kevin's POV

I can't imagine how hard this is on Miley, Destiny and Demi. Demi is doing the best out of the 3. Destiny cries a lot for Daddy, but Miley is the worst. I grab my laptop and I turn it on to try to get my mind off things. I log into a messenger and I see Joe's icon is green. I open it up.

"Hey Joe." I say.

"Dude what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." He says.

"We have been Joe, Today hasn't been a good day. Let me read you something. Dear Santa, I would like the following for Christmas is written in Miley's printing. Des wrote below it these 3 words." I tell him pretty much crying.

Joe's POV

"Daddy Uncle Joey." He tells me.

"Oh my god! Nick did you hear that?" I ask him as tears build up in my eyes.

The tears falling down Nick's face indicated yes. I see Kevin moving the computer upstairs.

"Destiny, come say hi to someone." I hear Kevin say. I hand Nick my laptop since he's sitting up today.

Nick's POV

I wipe the tears away from my face and then I hear my little girl scream "DADDY!" I'm pretty sure the whole base heard it, but I don't care.

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" I ask her.

"Good Daddy. How is work?" She asks.

"It's good. How is school?" I ask her.

"Fun. We had a Christmas concert last night." She tells me.

She rants on about a few more things. I listen closely; just being able to see and hear her is priceless. I missed my little girl these past months. After Destiny finishes telling me about her teacher, Miley comes into view, Her eyes as red as cherries. Des says goodbye and I blow her a kiss back. Miley takes the computer to our bedroom and I see she's dressed in one of my shirts I got from army training that are too big for me but fit the pregnant her right now.

"Her Santa letter killed me!" She says as she starts to cry.

"Yeah, I cried too. Stand up for a sec, I want to see the baby." I tell her.

She stands up.

"Oh he or she is beautiful, so are you. Miley, do you believe me when I say I love you." I tell her.

"Without a doubt. Nick I miss you so much." She tells me.

"Has Kevin been taking good care of the 5 of you?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you. Oh yesterday we saw Selena Gomez in the maternity store. She is 6 months along and her boyfriend left her. She apologized to us." I get informed.

Kevin comes into view of the camera.

"Miley, you have to tell Nick about you know what, Destiny's playing in her room with Mom." Kevin says.

"What is you know what?" I ask confused.

"Your Mom has convinced me to try to fix things with my Mom and Dad. I really think I should at least try." She tells me.

It takes my brain a few minutes to try to get it. She wants to go apologize for being kicked out by them.

"Miley, can you at least wait until I get home. I don't want anything to happen to you or the kids. Second I want to be there to defend you if you have to punch one if them in the face." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll wait until you get home. I think Demi wants to talk to Joe. Bye Nicky. I love you." She says as she hands Demi the computer.

"Hold on a sec Demi." I tell her as I yell to Joe who comes over and grabs the computer.

"Dem, we have to go soon. We got to have a meeting with the Commander." He tells her.

They talk for about 5 minutes and then Joe logs off.

"Joe can you help me up here so I don't have to call the Commander over here." I ask him.

"I command you to stay on the bed." The Commander says.

"Sir I'm sorry for the loud noise I didn't know she was going to be that loud." I apologize.

"Your little girl us beautiful Private and it's ok about the noise, I know how she feels my Dad left me for 3 weeks and came home for 1 week and I thought you 2 were lying about the pregnancy thing. I saw glimpses on your computers." He says.

"Yeah we weren't kidding. A sergeant told us we have to be here, end of discussion." I tell him.

"He's right but it's good to know you weren't lying. You and Joe will be on base for a few weeks then we'll get you new houses. The girls will be different and the location will be different." He tells us.

"What will we be doing on the base?" I ask.

"You will do what I tell you to do." He explains.

Then I start to think about the stuff inside both houses such as Joe's sonogram.

"Will we be able to go back there to get our stuff in the places under the cabinets?" Joe asks.

"No. No one can go back in them because they will know your status. Nash left this morning she'll be back...oops looks like she's back now. Act professional like I have been yelling at you for blowing the operation secretly I like you 2." The commander says as he leaves.

Nash comes in the door. I know it's her because she still has her burka on and she went right into our tent. I put my head back down on the pillow. This has been the most comfortable thing since I left and the breakfast before our mission.

"Joe, can you get me some food please." I ask him.

He nods as he brings me a plate of food. My first rice free meal in months! Joe and I split the food on the plate because our stomachs weren't ready for that much food especially meats. We finish our food and Nash comes over to us.

"Nick, you ok? You got quite a shot there." She says.

"Yeah I got shot with a custom bullet." I tell her. "

"Joe, can you come in the tent please?" She asks him.

"Sure." He says as they both leave me alone to stare up at the ceiling.

I grab the sonogram that was on the table that is in arms reach. I stare at it until Joe comes back.


	13. It's Christmas Time

**Chapter 12**

Nick's POV

I see Joe come out of the tent with a smile.

"Joe, what made you so happy?" I ask.

"Nash got the stuff from the holes. I got my baby back." He says.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! Thanks Lena. I can't give you much but you can have some soap and shampoo." I tell her as she hand me the diary with Destiny's picture in it.

"No Nick I'm fine. No need to pay me. I got to get going to my next mission until you guys get back." She says as she disappears.

**Christmas Eve**

Miley's POV

I look out and I see Des playing on the backyard slide. I look at the clock and see it's lunchtime. I call her inside and I make PB and J's for everyone. We all sit down at the table.

"Mommy, why can't Daddy be here?" She asks.

"Des, Daddy is working." I tell her.

"I want Daddy!" She yells as she drops her plate and it shatters on the floor into millions of pieces.

That plate felt like my heart, torn into millions of little pieces.

"Destiny Ray Jonas! We don't break plates when we get mad." I tell her.

"I want Daddy!" She yells as she goes to her room.

This is the 3rd episode like this since we last talked to Nick. I sweep up the glass and I put it in the trash. Tomorrow is Christmas and I really wish Christmas would just end. I lay on the couch and I start to cry. Why does he have to be away for Christmas?

I hate to quote Scrooge but "I hate Christmas."

Nick's POV

"Nick, do you want something to eat?" Joe asks for the 20th time.

"No! Leave me alone Joseph!" I yell as I close my eyes again.

I hate being away from my girls. I want to go home but home isn't an option. Ever since I saw the girl last, I couldn't get the major to call them again. I couldn't even try to call them without crying. Seeing Joe 24/7 is a blessing and a curse. He reminds me of home but he worries a lot about me. I guess he might feel obligated since he's my older brother. I feel drained. It's worse then living in a house with Nash because there I had a routine. Here it's you do stuff and then sit for a bit and get up again and then you sit again and we have to stay up until 4 am.

Joe's POV

I'm worried about Nick. He's been quite stir crazed. He hates being on base. Personally, I agree. Nick hasn't been eating like he should, but military food isn't good anyway. He recovered from his gunshot wound but ever since he's been really missing home.

"Private J. Jonas I need you and Private N. Jonas to go on a mission with me." The Commander informs me.

I rush to the tent to get Nick.

"Nick the commander needs us." I tell him.

He follows me out to the Commander.

"Privates, I have an mission that will last until the end of January. I want you 2 to come with me. Grab a little bag of stuff and meet me by my chopper in

10 minutes." The Commander states.

Nick's POV

Finally I'm getting out of the army base. I guess they found us somewhere to go or something to do. I grab the diary, the sonogram and Des's picture. I rush out to the chopper with Joe right behind me.

"Good, Now let's get going! I want to be there by morning. I fall asleep 10 minutes after the start of the ride.

Joe's POV

I wonder where we are going? It must be somewhere far because we are going by chopper but I don't care. I need to get out of the crowded army base where everyone is into everyone's business

Miley's POV

It's about midnight but I can't sleep. I sneak downstairs and put the presents under the tree. I head back upstairs and toss and turn in my sleep. These are the nights where Nick would give me a hug and rub my stomach or back until I fall asleep. After about an hour of trying to sleep I manage to get to sleep.

Nick's POV

I wake up and I see Joe is asleep.

"Commander, Where are we headed?" I ask him. " I can't say that right yet." He says.

"Wake Private J. Jonas, so we can land the chopper.

I wake Joe and we land the chopper.

Destiny's POV

I run into the Mommy's room.

"Mommy, come see, Santa came!" I yell.

Miley's POV

I wake up and I head downstairs with Demi close behind. We get downstairs and see Kevin awake making coffee. Lovely. Demi and I both grab a coffee and we head into the living room. We open most of the presents. I can't help but tear up at Des's homemade present she made for me at school. She made a picture frame. Kevin must have helped her put the glass and picture in it.

"Thanks Destiny. I love it." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

Suddenly, I hear a noise come from the door. It sounded like someone was banging on it. It must be Denise. I rush to answer it. I open the door to see people that look like Nick and Joe standing in the doorway.

"You look just like my husband and his brother minus the facial hair but they aren't here right now." I say as I close the door.

"Miles, Can we come in?" He says.

I open the door again.

"Stop sounding like my husband!" I yell in anger.

"Miles, it's really us! I'll prove it to you." He says as he kisses me.

"I have to be dreaming, Nick is in Afghanistan." I state.

"Miles, you're not dreaming. Now can we come in so I can see my little girl and make her Christmas bright." I let them in.

Nick's POV

I can't believe we're here for Christmas. I hear my little girl scream "DADDY!" I pull her into a huge hug, being able to hold my little girl makes me start to cry of happiness.

"Uncle Joey!" She yells half as loud.

Aww poor Joe, he gets less of a yell. He pulls her into a big hug.

"Did Santa bring you and Uncle Joey here?" She asks me.

"Yup. He also told me to tell you to be a good girl for your mommy." I tell her.

I see Joe rush over to Demi who thought she was dreaming too then I see Kevin tear up. I take a whiff of the air and I smell myself. Woah! I really need a shower.

"Miles, Can Joe and I get a shower? We haven't really been able to get much for a shower for about 3 months." I ask her.

"Nick, it's your house, Go right ahead. Joe can use the guestroom bathroom. I'm just happy that you're here." She says as she kisses me.

After a nice shower and shave. I feel amazing. Finally I can recognize myself in the mirror.

"Uhh Nick! I don't have any clothes except my uniform. Care to share some clothes?" He states.

"Yeah sure. I'll grab you some pants and a tank top. "I tell him. I rush into my room and grab the clothes, give them to him and take his uniform and I put them both by the washer.

"Miley, how do you work this thing?" I yell.

She comes into the laundry room.

"Ok first unload the guns if they are loaded and put them up in the top cupboard and I will get a lock for them.

"Second. Check the pockets for anything." I pull the sonograms out of the pockets.

"We kept those with us at all time." I tell her.

"Aww! I love you." She says as she kisses me.

"Then you put the soap in. Wait, why is there blood on your and a patch up?" She asks sounding angry.

"Miley, I got shot over there, but I saved Joe's life. He would have died if I wasn't there." I tell her hoping she won't freak out.

"What! Nick, you must have been terrified are you still hurt?" She asks me as she gives me a big hug.

"Miley, I'm fine now. Let's get these washed. We'll talk about it later." I tell her.

Woah, these things reek. Maybe we should use a little extra soap. Then we set it on wash and put fabric softener in them and they will get clean. The soap starts to bubble up and I throw some bubbles at her.

"Oh it's on Jonas!" She giggles as she throws soap at me.

"Woah, I don't even want to know what happened in here. Oh Nick I got to talk to you and Joe when you get a chance." Kevin says as he continues down the hall.

I put the washer lid down.

"Thanks Smiley Miley." I state as I pull her into a hug.

I get Joe from upstairs and we both go to the kitchen away from the girls.

"Has anything changed?" I ask him sounding worried.

"Well Des got mad a few times after you called and she broke a few plates." He tells me.

I can't get mad at her. I wanted to do the same thing when I had to hang up and I'm too happy to care right now. I get to see my little girl until the end of January. I hear the doorbell ring...


	14. Fighting Again!

Chapter 13

Nick's POV

I hear the doorbell and Joe and I decide to open it. I look out at my Mom, my brother and my Dad. Mom puts the presents down and gives us both a huge hug and kiss.

"Grandma, look what Santa brought me!" She says.

"Wow, Santa has been awesome to you." Mom says.

"How did you guys get here? Because you just made her Christmas." She says quieter.

"Santa, the Commander of the Reindeers brought us in his helicopter." Joe says stressing the word Commander.

I think Mom understood it.

"Alright let's go sit and open these." Mom states.

"Boys, I didn't get you anything because I didn't expect this." She says quieter.

"Mom, It's ok. Don't worry about it, just being here us the best gift except Destiny, Miley and the baby. They top all things great." I state half laughing.

We all sit around the tree and ignore the presents and we catch up. I'm so happy to be home and not at the base. The base has no routine and it's rather boring.

"How long are you guys staying?" Frankie asks. "Well we are here until the end of January. We leave the day after Des's Birthday." Joe tells him.

"Could we try another dinner with Noah, minus the drama?" Frankie asks.

"Unless something tragic happens, yes we can." Mom says.

"Do Joe and I get coffee? Is that in the hotel accommodations?" I ask as I see Miley drink some coffee.

"Yeah, I'll go with you 2 cause I need some more." Kevin says as we go into the kitchen.

"Nick, How in the hell did you not go insane? These girls are emotional maniacs. They have enough mood swings to fill up Central Park with swing sets and they cry enough tears to drown the street." Kevin panics.

"Only 6 or so months Kevin. You'll be fine, just relax." I tell him.

"Oh and Miley always throws up right after I clean the toilet in the toilet I cleaned." He says.

I laugh as I pour 3 cups of coffee. We go back into the living room.

"Nicky, you know you want to go to the freezer and get me an ice cream cup?" She says in that cute irresistible voice.

"Sure Miles, I'll get that for you." I tell her as I kiss her lips and head back to the kitchen to get the ice cream. I come back and Frankie starts to laugh.

"Dude, She has you wrapped around her finger. You need to be in control. That's a man's job." Frankie says as if he knows everything.

"Frankie, you have so much to learn like you give your pregnant girlfriend or wife whatever she wants because your life will be made more difficult otherwise. Dad you can agree with me on that right?" I tell him.

"That you are right on son. Frankie, you lots to learn first like no getting a girl pregnant until you're married or have a good job." Dad states.

"But Nick…" He starts.

"Frankie, I suggest you don't use me as an example. I made that decision at your age; it's the wrong decision. It's a hard life to balance but somehow managed to make it work with A lot of help and it worked out great for me, but to save yourself the trouble, listen to Dad. Don't until you're married." I try to explain.

"Acward family conversation!" Joe yells.

We all laugh except Des who doesn't get the joke.

"So you call her a mistake?" Miley says jokingly. "No I don't it's just, we use to think so when we were younger." I tell her.

"Let me guess, She and the baby won't be dating until they are in their 30's." Miley jokes.

"No I think 29 is acceptable." I respond as a joke.

"I love you, you know that right?" She states.

"It's been said multiple times." I say as I kiss her.

Dad clears his throat.

"Dad, Relax I'm not going to do anything in front of everyone. Can't I kiss my own wife? I just got back from a 3 month trip to the pits of the h word." I yell

"Denise take Destiny upstairs for a few minutes, we have to have a talk." Dad says.

Mom takes Des to play upstairs.

"Now listen Nick, I'm sure war isn't easy but begin told your son is a whore isn't necessarily the easiest thing to accept either." Dad starts.

"Do you know how hard it was to get through High School? I lost everything I had back then except Miley. I lost my sports, my sports scholarships, my friends and I lost my stress free lifestyle ok. Pardon me if you got name from people but it wasn't a walk in the fucking park for us either, but after a while I learned I got the best gift in the world. I love Des with everything I have. I realize it was hard for you to accept that your son lost it at 15 but that was 6 years ago, Get the hell over it! Hurry up and realize that

Miles isn't leaving my life and that you need to accept her as your daughter in law not just the person who gave you Destiny!" I yell.

"Kevin, I want you to know that I was called more names then you! Were the one who had a baby growing inside you? No! Were you the one who got sick all the time? No! Were you the one who had to deliver a baby? No! I had those realities to face so why don't you fucking suck it up and be a man and see me for more then a girl who gave you your first granddaughter. Nick, I have to go upstairs for a bit." She yells.

"Ok Miles, I'll stay here and deal with this." I tell her as I hug her.

"Dad, Miley us a great person. I learned that from living here and I want you to be grateful of her. She brought you your first granddaughter. I love Miley as a sister; I don't care about the mistakes she made back then. I accept her for what she is today and you should too. I said enough and now I'm going to leave the room." Kevin says as he leaves.

"Dad, do you hate Demi too because it's the same thing, we're not married." Joe states.

"That's different, you aren't and you're making enough money to support the kid." He says.

"Well Dad, I want you to at least give Miley a chance. It wasn't just her fault. Remember it takes 2 to make a baby after your 4th kid I thought you would know that." I say as I go upstairs and lock the door.

Joe's POV

"Frankie, that's why you don't until you're married, I'm serious you'll go through so many screaming fights with Dad. It's just not worth it." I tell him.

In the bedroom with Niley

Miley's POV

"Nicky thanks for what you said back there, I love how you defend me." I tell him.

"I'm in the army, what do you except I need to protect my girls." He says as he kisses me.

We lye down on the bed and ermines about the old times when Des was a baby or when she wasn't born. He rubs my tummy to make me feel better.

"Thanks Nick, you always know how to make me feel better but I still question how you got here?" I state.

"Well the Commander told us he had a mission for us that would go until the end of January. We got in the chopper and we ended up here. I think he's got a soft spot and he likes Destiny." He explains.

"Nicky while you're home, I want to go see if I can patch things up with Mom and Dad and the rest of my family. I know it won't be easy for us, but I think they have the right to know about Destiny and maybe they will be able to see her if we gain enough of their trust." I tell him.

"Miles, I don't know. I don't want to go while you're still pregnant." He says.

"Come on it will be fine. I'd rather go now then when the baby is born." I tell him.

"Miles, ok we'll go sometime this week to start but I don't want you going without me here." He states.

"Let's go back downstairs. Oh and on the 6th Destiny has parent teacher." I tell him while we go downstairs. "Great more time with a teacher who loved me!" He says with a bit of sarcasium.


	15. Dinnertime Surprises

Chapter 14

Nick's POV

I sit on the couch next to Miley with Des on my lap.

"Frankie, why don't you call Noah over to dinner tonight. Joe, Nicholas Get some  
nicer clothes on. We'll see you all at 6:00 at night." Mom says as  
Dad, Her and Frankie leave.

"Nicky, Joe, Do you want some leftover rice for lunch. You must be hungry after travelling all night." She ask us.

We look at eachother and laugh. She looks at us puzzled.

"Wehad rice about 2 and a halfish months 2 times each day. Is there  
anything with meat?" Joe asks.

"We have leftover steak, but the fries are mine." Miley says.

I heat up the steaks.

"Joe, a toast to our first bite meat and attempting to eat these. We don't know if we'll be  
able to eat these." I state.

We both eat a piece of steak and we keep it down.

"High 5 man! First time trying neat in 2 and a halfish  
months." Joe says as we highfive and the girls giggled.

I grab a glass of milk for Joe and I and we give a toast for trying milk. I take 1  
sip and I rush to the sink and throw up. Miley comes over.

"How about a kiss?" I ask her.

"Nick I don't care. You do the same thing for me." She says as she kisses me.

"Eww Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Destiny yells.

"You're cute, you know that." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

After she pulls away I grab a bag of chips since those are often our meals on base.

"What about we all play a board game?" Joe suggests.

"Yeah!" Destiny states in excitement.

I hear the washer stop.

"I'll get it Miles." I tell her.

"No Nick, I'll come with you. I don't trust you with the dryer at all." She says.

"Joe, your tools are up in the locked cupboard, we'll get them before we go." I tell him as  
we go into the laundry room.

"They are unloaded right? Please say yes." He states.

"Yeah they are. I unloaded them before we even started to wash them. I'll grab you your pocket knife though." I yell  
to him.

"Ok Nick, first you put the dryer sheet in and turn the dryer on, simple." She says.

"Miles, I can unload and load guns in under 10 seconds I'm sure I could have figured out the dryer, but thanks for  
the help my beautiful Miley." I say as I give her a kiss.

I grab our pocketknives since we always have them on us and I lock the cupboard again. We all play board games until about 15:30 (3:30).

"Des, Demi and I have to go get ready to go Grandma's, We'll see you there." Joe  
says as he gives her a big hug.

"Bye Uncle Joey. Bye Auntie Demi." She says as they leave.

"Des, you play with Uncle Kevin, Mommy and me have to get ready to go to Grandma's." I tell her as we go upstairs.

Miley gets into a nice dress and I search for some dress pants.

"You got dress pants in the dresser in the top left drawer." Miley tells me as  
if she is reading my mind.

"What would I do without you." I tell her.

"Don't know." She says.

As I change my pants, Miley sees the bandages.

"Nick, are you sure you're ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as it did a few days ago." I tell her as I change my pants.

"How did it happen Nick?" She asks me as we both sit on the bed.

"Well Joe got found by an enemy officer. I was over at his house to show him the  
baby. I went into this cornor with an extra wall for privacy in the  
"bathroom" because I went over there risking the operation. I heard  
the enemy officer yelling at Joe, threating to kill him. I went into  
the room with my gun and I tried to shoot him to get him away from  
Joe, but he shot me first. Then Joe told me that he grabbed my gun and  
killed the officer to "avenge" me since he thought I was gone. I faked  
dead so that the officer wouldn't shoot me more. Joe radioed to the  
base and we got me to the base and the nurses there fixed me up." I  
explain to her as I give her back a rub.

"Nick, you were so brave. Thankfully you and Joe are ok." She says as I wipe her tears away.

This is one of the reasons why I love Miley so much. We can always  
talk to eachother. She rushes to the bathroom. I hold her hair up as  
she throws up.

"You leave me when I'm pregnant, you self centered bastard! Go back to fucking Afghanistan where you do whatever the hell  
you do!" She yells.

I rub her back.

"Get your hands off me! I don't want your help! I can take care of myself! I don't need a self  
centered idiot who has no idea what I'm feeling like." She continues.

Why do pregnant women always have mood swings? I hate them but I  
definatly wouldn't complain.

"You're leaving for the whole 9 months that I'm pregnant. You are such a fucking jerk I hate your guts so  
much." She yells at me as she punches my arm.

It didn't hurt in my arm but it killed my heart to see her like this. The best way to look at  
it is only 6 more months of this. Destiny comes in.

"Why are you and Mommy fighting?" She asks me.

"We're not fighting baby girl." I tell her as i hug her and she leaves.

Miley starts to cry hard on my shoulder.

"Your not a jerk. You are the opposite. I love you and I need you but I hate to not have you here. I miss having you in bed  
with me. I miss being able to kiss you. I miss having you around to  
comfort me and to tell me that it will be ok. I hate having you an  
ocean away." She tells me as she keeps crying in my shoulder.

"Miles, I hate leaving you here. I miss seeing you and Des every morning  
seeing pictures of you and her is not the same. I hate having way to  
be here to confort you. Remember I will love you always. We get to  
sleep together for a whole month." I tell her as I hug her and wipe  
her tears away.

"Ok. Wear a long sleeve tonight, I don't want to see your tattoo while I'm eating dinner." She states.

"Anything for you Miley. What tie, Black, Red or my army tie that is Camo." I ask her.

Miley's POV

"The red one since it's Christmas. I'll be back, I got to pick out  
Des's dress." I state.

She comes upstairs and gets her dress on. She runs over to Nick.

"Daddy, look at my pretty dress." She says.

"You look beautiful." He says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

We all go dowstairs and see Kevin dressed in a nice shirt and dress pants.

"I'll drive." Kevin states.

"Thanks Kev, but I can drive." I state.

"Miles, let Kev drive. You get in the back with Des and I." Nick says.

"Fine." I grumble.

We drive to the Jonas's. We get greeted by Denise, Frankie's girlfriend and Frankie. We say hello and Noah's voice seems  
fimiliar.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but is your madian name Cyrus." She  
asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

She gasps.

"Smiley Miley." She yells.

Aside from Nick the only person who called me that was my little sister.

"Noah Bear?" I ask.

"I can't believe I get to see you again, I missed you so much." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Noah, you're growing up so much." I say.

"Miles, I'm confused?" Nick says.

"Nick,meet my little sister Noah. Noah, meet my husband Nick and my daughter  
Destiny. Destiny, meet your Auntie Noah." I state.

Nick shakes her hand and looks at me with a shocked face. Frankie mirrors Nick's face.  
We all sit in the living room catching up.

"Nicholas, where is your brother?" She asks as Joe comes in the door.

"Joe Jonas in the house!" He yells as Demi giggles .

Frankie shakes his head.

"Joe, can you be anymore embarassing?" He says.

"Well yes. I remember when Frank was 7 and..." Joe starts as Nick covers his mouth.

"Buddy, remember who saved your little but." Nick states.

Joe shuts up.

"Supper is ready." Denise says to break the acward scilence.

Nick's POV

We all sit around the table to a huge turkey dinner with all the  
trimmings.

"Nicholas, Joesph, why are you not drinking your milk? It's  
good for you." Mom nags.

"We can't drink milk yet, it's too hard for our stomachs. We lived off of Rice and bread and the ocassinal fruit  
or vegetable substitute." Joe explains.

"Ok then." Mom says.

"Why did you not eat good?" Noah asks.

"We're in the military and we got home for the month. We're in Special Operations and Infomation Gathering.  
We ate what the average Afghan citizen would eat." I explain.

I hear my phone ring with the military ringtone.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I say as I go down the hallway.

"Hello Commander." I state.

Miley's POV

After about a minute since he left the table, Nick yells for Joe to  
come into the hall.

"Demi, they must have to go back already." I say in a depressed tone.

"I knew a month was too good to be true." Demi says.

They come back to the table and we keep eating like the phone  
call meant nothing to us. We make conversation and we share stories.  
We all help by clearing our plates off the table. We all sit in the  
living room and Des gives her presents to Denise, Kevin Sr., and  
Frankie. Frankie opens his present and sees a new hat. He gives Des a  
hug and thanks her. Denise opens her picture frame and necklace. She  
gives Des a hug and goes into the kitchen to do the dishes. Kevin Sr  
opens his and finds a nice tie. He says thanks. Nick opens his mouth  
to say something.

"Nicky, don't we don't need to cause any problems." I state.

"Ok Miles." He says as he kisses me.

"I hate to be rude and all Miley, but are you Pregnant?" Noah asks.

"Well Yes." I tell her.

She hugs me to show how exicited she is.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad." I tell her.

After an hour of talking Destiny starts to get tired and we  
go home. Nick puts her to bed and I lay down on our bed. He comes into  
the room and lays down next to me.

"What did the commander say?" I ask him.

"Miley, we'll talk about it in the morning. I really need some sleep." He says as he turns over and faces the wall.

Sorry for the slow updates. Power was out becuase of Tropical storm stuff.


	16. Lunch Time Encounter

Chapter 15

Miley's POV

I cried silently all night long. Nick is still sleeping. He doesn't  
trust me to know thatc he's going back early. Demi texted me and said  
Joe was acting the same way. I go to get out of bed but Nick puts his  
arms around me to prevent me from getting up.

"Miles, the Commander asked us to dinner at his place, that's all. I'm  
not going back yet." He says sounding deadly tired.

"Nick, did you say "Yes" to him?" I ask.

"Well yeah, he's my boss and he's the reason why I'm here with you and  
Des." He explains to me.

"What if I mess things up or what if he doesn't like me?" I worry.

"Don't worry Miles, it's bad for the baby." He says as he yawns.

I put my head back on the pillow and I feel his muscular arms around  
me and I fall asleep.

Kevin's POV

I wake up to see Des in th kitchen.

"Good morning Destiny." I say as I get a cup of coffee.

"Uncle Kevin, can you get me some toast? Mommy and Daddy are  
sleeping?" She asks.

"Sure Sweetie." I say as I put the toast in the toaster.

"Uncle Kevin, How come Auntie Danielle is gone?" She asks.

"She left so she could be happy with someone else." I tell her trying  
to think of a good way to word it.

"Mommy and Daddy fight, Will they leave and not be my Mommy and Daddy  
no more?" She states.

"Des, that will never happen, they will always love you and they will  
always be your Mommy and Daddy." I tell her as I hug her.

I hear the toaster pop and I grab Des her toast and peanut butter.

"Thank you Uncle Kevin." She says.

"No problem." I tell her as I rush upstairs and find Nick and Miley  
asleep.

"Nicholas, your daughter is scaring me. She thought you 2 were going  
to leave eachother." I tell him.

He opens his eyes wide.

"What, No. That was Miley having a moodswing." He says as he gets out  
of bed and puts the blankets over Miley.

"Ok you might want to go talk to her. She eating her toast and peanut  
butter." Kevin explains.

Nick's POV

I get a shirt on and we both head downstairs.

"Daddy, where is Mommy? Did she leave?" Destiny asks.

"She's asleep, Mommy isn't going to ever leave and I will never leave  
you like Aunt Danielle did. I'm only leaving when I go back for my  
business trip." I explain.

"Daddy, look at my grades." She says.

"Wow, All A's, that's awesome. How about we go out to eat to  
celebrate?" I tell her.

"Can Uncle Kevin come too?" She asks.

"Well, I have some important stuff to do for work today, maybe another  
time." He lies.

I knew he was lying. He wanted us to go out as a family. Second, I  
think he wanted to get out of the action for the day and just relax  
for a while and watch Tv.

"Let's go wake up Mommy." She says.

"Alright, but be gentle." I instruct.

We both go upstairs and get Destiny dressed before we go into our  
bedroom.

"Mommy, wake up." Destiny yells.

"Good morning." She says sounding sleepy.

"Daddy said we're going to go out to eat cause I got such good  
grades." Destiny tells her.

"Yeah, we'll go out as soon as me and Daddy get dressed." Miley  
explains.

Destiny goes into the hallway and I get into a nicer shirt and a pair  
of jeans. I see Miley give me a shocked face. I almost never wear  
jeans. I usually wear shorts, jogging pants, cargo pants or my uniform  
pants.

"We'll go to the Commander's house after we go shopping for a bit and  
after lunch." I tell her.

"Ok." She says as she gets into a nice skirt and shirt.

"You look beautiful." I tell her as I start to kiss her.

She kisses me back. In the middle our passionate kiss, we hear a knock  
on the door.

"Are you almost ready to go." She asks.

"Yes sweetie." I yell.

"She sure knows how to ruin the moment." I whisper.

Miley giggles and kisses me once more and goes to brush her hair.

"Nicholas, you don't look half bad yourself. Those jeans look hot on  
you." Miley says.

"Are you trying to get something Cyrus? Cause I really don't think  
it's a good idea with our little girl right outside the door." I tell  
her as I laugh.

"Blame it on the horomones." She says as she leaves the room.

We get in the car and we shop for the baby.

"It wasn't this calm last time. I remember I had to try to set up the  
crib when we got home from the hospital." I remind her.

"Nicholas, don't remind me of the hosptial stuff. I'm not looking  
forward to that without you here." She says calmly.

"Remind me of it again an you might not be a man much longer." She  
threatens then laughs.

Destiny obviously didn't understand us. I look at my watch and see  
it's 13:00. (1:00).

"Well ladies, let's head to lunch." I say as we check out and get to a  
restaurant. We went into a MacDonald's with a ball pit. Destiny runs  
to go play and we head to the counter to order.

"Welcome to MacDonald's." A familliar voice says.

The voice was Taylor. She was head of the populars.

"Well, Hoe may I help you?" She states.

Oh now that is just plain rude.

"I would like you to stop saying that kind of language towards my  
wife." I tell her harshly.

"Oh really Nick...Is that what you are callling her now. What did you  
see in this whore that would make you marry her." She says.

"Wow Taylor, what happened that you are working at MacDonald's? Did  
Daddy's checkbook run out?" I tell her.

"Well at least I'm working. What do you do, sit on a street cornor and  
beg for money? Or do you use your Child Care checks?" She says.

"Acutally, I work for the army thank you very much and I'm happy with  
it." I tell her.

"Nicholas, let's go. I don't really want to eat here." Miley says as  
she turns to leave.

"Well look at that, they have number 2 in the oven. Didn't know you  
needed that much money from Child Care." Taylor says making me wicked  
angry.

"Shut the hell up Taylor! You have no right to say that! I make a hell  
of alot more money then you do in a year. I probably make your yearly  
pay in a week so I wouldn't dare say anything to me." I say as we get  
Destiny from the ball pit and leave.

"Miley, are you ok? Don't listen to Taylor." I tell her as we head to  
the car to find somewhere else to eat.

She nods.

"Daddy, why did you get mad? Are you and Mommy fighting again?" She  
asks.

"No Des, A girl from when Mommy and I went to school started saying  
Nasty things and I just got mad. That's all." I tell her.

We get lunch and we do some more shopping and we get a pie to bring  
over to the supper. We drive to the Commander's house and I knock on  
his door.

Envoyé de mon iPod


	17. Lots of Cursing! I'm Serious

Chapter 16

Nick's POV

I knock on the door.

"Hello Nick, come on in." He says.

"Very nice house Commander." I state.

"Today I want to be called Austin." He informs us.

"Ok. Austin meet my wife Miley and my daughter Destiny. Miley meet my boss Austin. Destiny meet my friend Austin." I explain.

"Very nice to meet you all. Come on into the living room. Destiny my girls are in the playroom which is right there." He says.

We talk for a long time about his kids and stuff. Joe and Demi come in as well and we just keep talking.

"Supper is ready." His wife yells.

All of us pile into the dining room. It looks amazing, everything you could want is on the table. We sit at the big table and the kids sit at a smaller table . We all have dinner conversation while we eat.

Destiny's POV

Daddy's friend has evil girls. They don't share with me and they don't play with me. They are bigger then me, they are already 8. They are in my school class and they're mean to me. They pull my hair and they call me names. I eat my yummy supper in scilence.

Miley's POV

Trust me I'm only here because this is Nick's boss. The man is so nice and loving and caring buy his wife is the polar opposite. I don't know how they could get married . She gives me the death glare from across the table. I smile to be nice. After supper the kids go play and we sit and chat.

Nick's POV

I look at my watch and see it's 19:30 (7:30).

"Austin, we have to get going, Des will start to get tired soon. Come on Des, say goodbye to your friends." I state.

She smiles weakly and says goodbye as we get into the truck.

"Well, we should get Des home and then we will go "There." " I state as Miley half smiles.

"Thanks for understanding that I want to make it right Nicky." She says.

We get in the door.

"Kev, can you babysit Des? We have a big issue to deal with which is Billy Ray and Tish." I say spelling their names to ensure Des doesn't understand.

"Ok man, good luck." He says as we leave.

We get to their door and Miley starts to worry.

"Relax Miles. I'm here and they won't hurt you." I assure her.

She knocks on the door and Noah answers it.

"Miley?" She whispers.

"Yeah. Can we come in and talk to Mom and Dad?" Miley asks.

We go inside ad we sit on the couch. Miley's parents enter the room.

"Well what is my slutty daughter back here for?...What the hell didn't you learn the first time? Didn't know you were that much of a whore." Her Dad starts.

"Billy, we're allowed to have children, it's part of being married." I state trying to remain calm.

"Wait, you got married to this ass hole who fucked you up at 15 and made you pregnant. Why the hell did I have to give birth to a fucked up idiot?" Tish yells.

"Hey, don't call her that. Sure call me an ass hole. I don't give a damn if you call me the worst word you come up with, but you do well to respect my wife." I tell them.

"We're allowed to say whatever the hell we want. Now, why did you marry such and ass hole Miley?" Billy yells.

"I love him Billy, he makes my world complete without him I feel empty." Miley says.

He slaps her across the face.

"Oh now you are asking for it." I state getting angry.

Miley forces me to sit down.

"You're too young for love. Second stop fucking lying to my face. You use him for a place to stay and he uses you to get laid." Billy states.

"You didn't even let us explain why the hell we are here. Miley, I don't trust it. We can't risk it." I state.

She nods.

"It's kinda obvious, Nicky let's say goodbye to Noah and then we'll go I can't deal with this." Miley says as she wipes a tear away.

We walk towards the door.

Miley's POV

"Miles, wait I have to show you something." Noah says.

I walk upstairs with her and I see my room is empty and done over.

"Miles, They were going to throw all your stuff out but I boxed it u and saved it. They said it was contaminated, I said it wad important. I missed you so much Miley and it's all packed into these 3 big bins and I want up to take time before Mom notices I kept all your stuff." Noah says.

I yell to Nick and he runs up the stairs.

"What's up Miles?" He asks.

"Can you use those muscules that I love and get these 3 bins into the truck?" I ask him sweetly.

"Anything for you Miley." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"Miley, can I talk to you about something?" Noah asks.

"Sure Noah." I say as I pat on a space on the bed next to where I was sitiing.

"Miley, how do I approach Mom and Dad about Frankie?" She asks.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't say anything about him especially because he is related to Nick, but remember something Noah Bear, there is always somewhere for you to sleep at our house. Frankie and his parents know our address because I can't risk it getting out to Mom and Dad since Nick is away alot this year and he's not around to protect me and such." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Miley, you always know how to help me and I will always remember that option. You should get going before Nick leaves without you. I'll come see you more now. I love you." She says as she hugs me and walks with me to the truck.

I wave goodbye as Nick and I leave

. "Now that wasn't so bad was it Nicky?" I say sarcastically.

"No, not at all we just had enough cursing to fill up a rap song, that's all." He says just as sarcastically as he parks the truck.

We go into the house and we're shocked to see...


	18. DADDY I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU!

Chapter 17

Nick's POV

We open the door to see Kevin asleep with Destiny curled up next to him. They looked so cute. I put a blanket over them and we head upstairs. We get into our PJ's and from our bathroom I hear Miley say Owww.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I ask.

She opens the door and starts to smile at me and hugs me.

"Miley are you ok?"I ask again.

"I'm more then ok! The baby kicked me Nicky." She exclaims.

I give her a huge hug.

"Hey you in there, quit hurting Mommy." I say to the stomach causing Miley to giggle.

We get in bed and I turn on the news.

"In other news a US soldier died by a roadside bomb this morning." The Tv reporter says.

"Oh God those are crazy things. It's impossible to find those without the proper equipment." I say to Miley as she keeps staring at the Tv.

"The soldier was identified as Sargent Matthew Boyd Dickson or Mobo on the base." The reporter annonces.

"No way! That's just fucked. He's usually always careful and he was suppose to leave tommorrow." I say as I grab my cell of my nightstand and I call Joe.

"Hey Nick, what's up. I'm having a hard time getting to sleep." Joe tells me.

"I'm calling to tell you that "Moby Dick" died from a roadside." I inform him.

"What! No way. He's usually always careful and wasn't he suppose to be baording the plane out tommorrow? I can't believe that! What if that happens to us Nick?" He says.

"Joe, don't say that, I'm trying to keep positive. Second I don't want to worry anyone. Joe I got to go get some sleep. Call me in the morning ok." I say as I fall asleep.

The day the Boys leave.

"Nicholas, where did you put the tools that are used at meeting?" Joe says trying to avoid the word gun.

"Up in the cupboard. The combo is 31-21-25. Don't load them up." I yell.

"Daddy, can I come with you?" Destiny asks.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't. Say hello to your baby brother or sister for me. Remember that Daddy loves you soo much." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"I don't want you to go Daddy!" She states.

"Daddy, Mommy helped me with it and she says no open until you on plane." Destiny says as she hands me an enevelope.

I turn to Miley who has tears in her eyes.

"Miles, I hate to leave you and I mean you too kiddo. Daddy will see you when he gets back. I love you so much and I promise to make it up to you when I get back." I tell her as I hug her and wipe her tears away.

"Nicky, I can't wait until you get home. Here's another letter. Read this once you get to you well "Hotel" and when you get homesick or lonely. Be safe." She says as she kisses me.

I hug Demi and Joe hugs Miley.

"Uncle Joey, I miss you." Destiny says.

"I'll miss you too Des." He tells he as he gives her a hug.

We both give Kevin a man hug.

"Don't let them get hurt Kevin or I can tell you I know how to work a gun." I whisper.

"Kev, we love you." We say louder as we grab our bags.

I give Des and Miley another kiss.

'Daddy, I hate You! I never want to see you again!" She yells.

"Destiny, you don't mean that! Now you apologize to Daddy." Miley says.

"No! I hate Daddy." She says as she kickes my leg.

"Destiny, in the living room right now and sit!" I state in my military tone. She knows I mean it when I say it like that.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I love you but I want you to stay here." She says as she extends her arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry that I have to go Des. I promise I'll be back in no time." I assure her.

I blow them each a kiss and we go out the front door and into the Commander's car.

Miley's POV

I rush to the window and I watch the car go up the street and make the corner where I can't see them anymore. I sigh as I pull my little girl into a hug. I wish Nick was back already. I really hate to do this without him. I rush upstairs and I bury my face into the pillows. I start to cry my eyes out.

Kevin's POV

I'm not surprised to hear Miley crying her eyes out but I dare go in there. She'll snap out at me and tell me to go away. Demi sits on the couch and stares out the window. Des justs sits on the floor hugging the doll Nick gave her. As for me, I'm really in the mood to speed up the next few months and end my term as full time pregnant women sitter and I would love also to get the girls out of the routine of eat, sleep, throw up and wish Nick and Joe were home. I grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Uncle Kevin, can I have a drink of your juice?" Destiny asks.

"No sweetie, this is an adult drink. I'll get you an apple juice." I tell her as I throw her a juice box.

Nick's POV

We get up in the air and I look at the front of Destiny's letter. She drew me on the front.

"Nick, what is that?" The Commander asks me.

"It's a letter from my daughter that she specifically said not to open until I'm on the plane...well helicopter but that's off the point." I explain.

"That's actually really cute. She 's a beautiful girl who is very well taught in the respect department. She could teach my girls a few things. How did you prevent her from going rotten? Most teenage pregnancy babies get really snotty and they usually have attitudes." He says.

"Well sir we taught her that having an attitude will get you no where but a ticket to the naughty cornor." I tell him.

"You must have gotten alot of smack talk as a teenager. How did you take it?" He asks.

"Well I had Miley and her and those were the only two things that mattered to me. Sure I would have loved to go to college, but I love them way more. If I lost them both I think I would die. They are my reason to live." I admit.

Joe looks at me and puts his arm around me.

"Nick soon enough we'll be home again and we'll both have cute little babies that will have some of our features." Joe tells me.

"Yeah Joe hooray for sleepless nights, dirty diapers and lots of crying." I say sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part. I remember that Destiny was pretty much nocturnal. She always kept me up at night when I was still living at home before you 3 moved out but she was soo cute I didn't care that she woke me up." Joe says.

"Wait Joe are you trying to imply that she isn't cute now?" I ask.

"No Nicholas I meant no such thing. Your daughter is so adorable, she's the face that I hate to say no to." Joe says.

After a few chuckles I turn to Destiny's letter and I open the enevelope being very careful not to rip the content inside...

Sorry folks, won't get to see Destiny's letter until the next chapter hehehehe. I'm evil right?


	19. Not again!

Chapter 18

Nick's POV

I open it and pull the letter out.

Dear Daddy,

I love you. I wish you we're here. I want you to be here to play games with me. I hope you have a fun time at work. I really miss you Daddy.

Destiny This made me form tears. I hear the helicopter landing and I see the base. Just when I thought I could get the hell away from the base...I'm back again.

Miley's POV

I heard my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I start to try to reach over to it turn it off but someone comes in and turns it off. I go back to sleep.

Destiny's POV

We don't have school today due to all the snow. I sit by the fireplace that Uncle Kevin lit and he reads me a story. I like it when Uncle Kevin or Daddy reads to me. After the 2nd book I hear Mommy come downstairs.

"Mommy! Come play with me!" I yell.

Miley's POV

"Des, don't yell. I have a headache. Have you had your breakfast? If not come sit at the table and ill get it for you." I tell her.

Man I really hate trying to do this without Nick around.

Demi's POV

I stare out the bedroom window and I watch all the snowflakes. It reminds me of when I first met Joe. We met when we got stranded in a hotel during a snowstorm. I feel tears streaming down my face as I think of Joe and how we first met. I love seeing the snow. I go downstairs and I see everyone eating.

Nick's POV

I find Nash on the base. Lovely, she's back from her other mission.

"Hello Private N Jonas my you look well shaved. Come on non-real husband we have to be ready to go. Private J Jonas has a new partner Private Osment. She is pretty nice from what I hear. We're going to the location in a minute as soon as the commander comes in." Nash says as if she is happy to see me.

Wow she must suffering from Cabin fever. I really don't know if I will last 7 months in the same house and then we have to go on a vacation for a week before we can go home. It's a stress reliever type thing.

The Commander comes and Joe and his partner are right behind him.

"Bro, this is Emily Osment my new partner. Emily meet my brother Nick." Joe says to me.

"Hi Private N Jonas it's a pleasure to meet you." Osment says.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. The mission remains the very same. Private Osment has already been explained the whole situation. Private N Jonas, we need to give you a new bandage for that tattoo. Otherwise you can all head out. Nash you take the Gps this time."The Commander says as he hands Nash the Gps.

I get my wrist wrapped up and we head out to the dusty get to the houses and they are pretty much the same as last time minus that the cabinet is filled, not empty. I drop my bag and Nash drops hers.

"Ok bro, come visit if you should get lonely but remember to bring your gun." He says jokingly.

I give him a man hug then it turns into a regular hug.

"Be safe. Come on over if you get bored. I think I got a deck of cards." I tell him as Joe and Osment go towards the door.

"Bye Emily." I say as they leave.

I grab my pocketknife and I lift the tiles up and put my bag in it.

"Nick, what's wrong? You look wicked tired and pale." Nash asks.

"I'm just really tired. Long helicopter rides can do that to you. I'll be fine after some sleep." I tell her.

"You can sleep on the bed...after you get the water. Girls can't go out on the streets without a male escort." She says reminding me of one of the many laws.

I grab the water bucket and I head out the door. I walk down the street in full outfit with makeup. I draw the water and I start to carry it back and I see Joe. I just wink and he smiles.

Miley's POV

I feel someone waking me.

"Mommy, can we play a game?" Destiny asks.

I open my eyes and I say " Des, Mommy is trying to have a nap right now. We can play later."

I get up and grab some cookies and then I get back on the couch. Des sits next to me and we watch some cartoons. I grab a baby names book off the coffee table. That was one thing Nick and I didn't discuss was what the baby's name should be. I open the book to find a message in the book.

Hey Miley,

Don't think I forgot to find our baby a name. In the book I picked out my favorites. You get to choose of chourse but I'm just telling you the ones I like best. They are marked in pen in the book. Hope you find the best name for our baby boy or girl. With love

Daddy, Nick.

God why does he have to be so romantic? I fell for him because if that, that and cute curls and his gentilness and his great personality. Mind you while I was in labour before I was going to kill him but now I can't live without him. Kevin comes out of his office for the first time today other than this morning. He sits on the couch next to Des and I.

"What's up Kevin? You look kinda mad and worried." I state.

"Destiny, can you go to your room please? Mommy and I have to have a talk." Kevin says.

"Yes Uncle Kevin." She says as she goes into her room.

"Now that she isn't in the room, what is up?" I ask him.

"Well, I got a few emails from your parents. They found my email by my business card. They want to try to make peace with you." He informs me.

"No way. Not going to happen. I will never forgive them for what they did. They kicked me out at a time when I was in need. I don't even think of them as my parents anymore. I think of them as people who don't even want me." I tell him as I cry and hug him.

"Ok Miley, I get it but think about Destiny. In a couple years she'll be 10 and she'll start to ask questions like why does everyone else have 2 sets of grandparents and not me. I know you don't want to do this but I think you should rethink it for Destiny's sake. I don't want her to try to figure it out on her own and find out about things the wrong way." He says to me as he starts to leave.

"Kev, you're right but I can't do anything about it without Nick here. I want to wait until Nick gets home." I tell him.

Demi comes into the living room.

"Miles, let's get your mind off this, I actually have to ask you something." Demi says.

Joe's POV

I look over at Emily and I see that she looks so much like Cooper. I feel a tear fall down my face.

"What's wrong Private J Jonas?" She asks.

"Nothing, I have to go out." I say as I go outside and into the darkness

Nick's POV

I sit and stare at the sonogram picture by the little lantern. Suddenly I hear a heavy banging on the door.

"Nash, in the bathroom." I say quietly as I approach the door.

I hear the banging continuing, it sounding more violent each time the person knocked.


	20. Happiness and Giggles and Tears and Hugs

Chapter 19

Sorry for lack of update, had a very tough school week. Tests and stuff until Wednesday.

Nick's POV

I go to the door and I see Joe at my door.

" Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Wait Joe, were you crying." I ask as I drop my gun and he comes inside.

He says nothing as he pulls me into a hug.

"Sit, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I miss Demi and everyone at home like my child who isn't born yet and when I'm with Emily she makes me think of Cooper." Joe says.

I give him and I start to feels tears down my face.

"I miss home. I miss my little girl and Miley so much." I say through my tears.

Nash comes into the room.

"Sorry to break up this tear parade. Nick, You're such weak guy. You can't even go a year away from home." She says.

"Well pardon me if I care about my wife ad children's well being." I tell her.

"Nash, my brother is one of the strongest guys I know, he went through High School even after he knocked up his girlfriend, now wife. He stood by his pregnant girlfriend and he cares about his kid so much he would die for her. I don't know what you call strong but I call that strong." Joe says defending me.

"Joseph you should get back before curfew." I tell him as I hug him.

"Ok, Bye Bro, I love you." He says as he leaves.

With the girls in the living room

Miley's POV

"Demi, what's up?" I ask her.

"Well, I want to get married soon. I want to get married soon after the boys get home." She tells me.

"Demi, are you sure you're not rushing it. They are going to be really tired when they get home and you'll be tired once the baby is born." I warn her.

"Miley, after a week or so they'll be back to normal, come on. Help me plan my dream wedding." She says sounding excited.

"Why not! As long as Me, Nick, Des and the baby make it on the guest list." I say as a joke.

"Guest list, no Miley you make it on the wedding party list." She tells me and we both giggle.

"Yay, I feel special." I tell her as I hug her.

"Do you think Destiny would like to be our flower girl?" She asks.

"I'm sure I can convince her to say yes." I giggle.

With Nick and Nash

Nick's POV

I wake up with my head on the foot of the mattress and the rest of me on the floor. Man do I miss my bed and sleeping with Miley. I get up off the floor and into the "Bathroom". I grab a bowl of water and I brush my teeth with the tube of toothpaste and toothbrushes the military put in here after we both suggested to put them in the houses to the commander. I splash the extra water on my face. I eat a bowl of rice and I wake up Nash.

"Nash we have girls coming in today. Get up!" I state.

"Nick, leave me alone, I'm still tired." Nash groans.

"Fine then, I'll let you sleep." I lie.

Alright, time to use the methods I use on Destiny. I lift Nash out of the mattress and I put the mattress up against the wall.

"You're evil Jonas, you know that right?" She says.

"It's your own fault for not listening. I'm just doing my job which is working with you and teaching the girls." I say.

I hear some soft knock on the door. I rush to the door while Nash goes into the bathroom. I welcome them in quickly and shut the door.

A few months later

Miley's POV

Today marks the day that Nick has been away for 8 1/2 months counting his month at home. I look down at my extremely large stomach from looking like a whale, all I know is he or she is destined to be an Olympic swimmer. I go to bed again and I get comfy when I hear...

"Miley!" Demi yells.

"Demi, I'm trying to sleep. Get Kevin to get it for you." I groan yell.

"No Miley, the baby is coming." She screams.

I get out of bed quickly.

"Kevin! Start the car!" I yell.

"Miley, it's only 7am, Destiny doesn't have school until 9 today." He states.

"Well Kevin, I don't want to have to tell Joe that you didn't even drive Demi to the hospital to have her baby." I inform him.

"Alright, let's get going then. I'll call Mom to stay here with Destiny." Kevin says.

I help Demi into the car and we drive.

At the hospital

Kevin's POV

"We have a pregnant women ready to give birth to a baby." I say to the lady at the desk.

"Really, I thought she was giving birth to kittens." The lady says sarcastically.

"Alright, we'll get her a room. We'll be ready for her shortly." She says.

Shortly, we get a doctor and Nancy and a wheelchair for Demi.

"Sir are you the baby's father." The doctor asks me.

"No I'm not but I'm here for him." I state.

"What an irresponsible father, not coming because it's early in the morning." The doctor says shaking his head.

"Hey, don't say that shit about my brother! He's away in Afghanistan, that's why he's not here." I snap.

"Alright, you can come in and what about you, why are you here." He says as he points to Miley.

"I'm her Sister in law to be and her best friend. She requested before that she wants me in there." Miley tells him.

"No it's only the father of the child or his stand in who is allowed in." The doctor says.

"Listen sir, Miley and I together represent the father of this kid. It has been written in a letter from the real Dad." I say as I shows the doctor Joe's handwritten letter.

He sighs.

"Fine, an exception will be taken for this situation." The doctor says.

"Yeah be ready to make it again for me." Miley tells him as we both put medical clothes on.

About 8 hours later

Miley's POV

"Demi, would you like to see your little girl." Nancy says.

I see her face light up. She takes her bundle of Joy from Nancy's arms.

"She beautiful Demi." I say.

"Joe will love her Did you..." Demi starts.

"Yes Demi we have loads of pictures for Joe except we don't have a name to send him." Kevin says.

"Jema Miley Jonas." She says.

"Demi are you sure you want her to have my name as her middle name?" I ask her.

"Miley, I'm sure." She says as she yawns.

Nancy takes the baby from Demi.

"Miley, Kevin, you should go and let her sleep." Nancy suggests.

"Yeah we have to go get some pictures printed and sent to Joe." I tell her.

"Wait, I'll get a picture of the pair of you with her." Nancy says as I take Jema and she takes the picture.

Kevin gets the camera from Nancy. I kiss Jema's forehead before I give her back to Nancy to get examined . We rush to a photo printing shop and we get the pictures printed. We get in the car and I write a quick note to Joe and I put a note for Nick in the same envelope. We get to the post office.

"Hello, this letter has to get to the destination by extremely fast mail. This letter is extremely important and is going to make a soldier very happy." I tell the postman.

"You're lucky there is a box going out today, the next one is next week." The postman says as he takes the letter from us.


	21. Letters Of Hope, And Dreams Crash!

Chapter 20

Joe's POV

In the middle of teaching, we get a knock on the door. Osment and I rush to hide the chalkboards and get everyone in the bathroom. The person knocks again and I raise my gun and open the door.

"Private, lower the gun." The officer says.

I drop my gun and I tell Osment it's ok, it's only one of our officers. She gets everyone out and the girls are scared.

"Don't worry, they nice." I assure them in Afghan.

"Wow your language skills are improving Private. Now I have a letter from home an it says on the front that it's urgent that you get it." The officer tells me as he hands me an envelope with urgent in Miley's handwriting.

I open it and see 2 notes one addressed to me the other to Nick. I open my note first. Dear Joe, You will be pleased to know that you are officially a father today May 16th 2011. Inside the other envelope are some pictures of your beautiful healthy baby.

We miss you lots , Miley.

I open the picture envelope and I see pictures of my beautiful little girl. On the back I see her name on the back of the pictures. Jema Miley Jonas. I love the name especially the mix of our two first names.

"Osment, I need to..." I start.

"I'll do today's lesson. You have the day off." Osment says being understanding. I rush across the street with my envelope hidden.

"It's me." I state as I knock.

"Oh Hey Joe why are you here during lessons." Nick asks.

"Nick, you're officially an uncle." I tell him. His jaw drops.

"What! No way! You got any pictures?" He says.

"You know your wife too well." I tell him as I show him the pictures.

"Aww she's beautiful man. Congratulations, Now don't screw her up." Nick says jokingly.

"If you manage to not screw up a kid at 15, I'm sure I'll be fine at 24." I laugh.

"Dude, just one sec. Girls class is done early for today come back tomorrow." Nick says in Afghan.

The girls leave and Nick boils some water for tea.

"Miley sent you a note too." I state as I hand it to him and Nash comes and sits next to us.

"Thanks man." He says as he takes the note from me.

A week later with Miley, Demi,Kevin, Jema

Miley's POV

Destiny is sleeping over at Grandma's while we get Demi and the baby settled in.

"Miles, you stay on the couch. You're almost 9 months pregnant. You need some sleep and you need to relax." Kevin says.

"Gosh Kevin, you sound just like my husband last time." I joke.

"I don't need your husband coming home and using his gun to my head." Kevin says jokingly. Suddenly I know the feeling that I'm feeling. "Kevin, Demi it's time to go." I say.

They look at me confused for a sec then they nod and we get in the car. Demi dropped of Jema at Denise's before we went to the hospital.

Kevin's POV

I go up to the desk and the same lady is there.

"This will be the last time you see me for at least 9 months." I tell her.

"I don't care as long as I get paid." The lady says as she pages a doctor and Nancy for me.

"Only the father of the child can go in." The doctor says.

"Listen her husband is in Afghanistan. He can't be here. Now me and the girl next to me named Demi are here representing the father of this child." I say to the doctor.

"Sir I'm sorry I can't..."The doctor starts.

"Dr. Adams listen, I know these two girls and this guy believe me you'll have no problems with them. Second I think they have written consent for Nick who is the baby's daddy." Nancy tells him.

"Alright, lets get this over with." The doctor says as we all follow him.

A while later

Demi's POV

"Good to see you awake . Now would you like to see your baby boy?" Nancy asks as she hands Miley the baby.

He looks so adorable he defiantly has Nick's face minus the eyes, They are Miley's for sure.

"What's his name Miles?" I ask her.

"I'm thinking Niles Kalvin Jonas. Kevin has to get some credit for putting up with us for 9 months." She says.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure. It's my way of giving to my brothers. It's my second job...now Demi and I should go get Destiny so she can meet her new baby brother." Kevin says.

"Mommy!" Destiny half yells as Kevin Sr. comes into the room.

"Destiny, Shhh your little brother wants some sleep." Miley says.

I get some more pictures and I tell Kevin Jr. that we should all go and let Miley get some rest. We all leave and Kevin and I get the pictures developed and we get to the post office.

"Ahh you again. What can I do for you." The man asks.

"This is a letter for my other brother who is a solider." Kevin says.

"Ah. This will be sent right away, but I also have a letter for you from the soldier by the name Private J Jonas.

"Ok, thanks. Make sure this reaches the solider as soon as possible, it's extremely important just like that last letter." I tell the postman as I hand him the letter.

"Yes Mam. You have my word." The postman says as we leave to pick up Jema.

"Thanks Denise." I tell her. "No problem. Bring her over whenever. How is Miley and the baby?" She asks.

"Fine. It's a baby boy. Niles Kalvin Jonas. He's so cute. He's got Nick's face but Miley's eyes." I state as I hand her a picture and I take Jema from her.

"Awww He's so cute. Now don't you ever hesitate to ask me to babysit. I love my grandkids." Denise says as we drive away.

The next morning/Evening with Nick and Nash

Nick's POV

I hear banging on the door. Nash rolls over and up into the bathroom. I raise my gun and open the door.

"Wow, we taught you well. Now, I know it's only 3am but this letter had super urgent on it so we know you'd want it right away. Now we have to go." The soldiers says as they leave handing me a letter.

Nash comes back out and back to the bed. I turn on a lantern and I open the letter. I see a note first.

Dear Nick,

If you get this then I love the post office. Now get Joe over or go over there before you open the smaller envelope. Your wife told me to write that. Miley and Des send their love to you and tell Joe I love him. Kevin is holding up rather well for only having a few hours of sleep at a time.

Signed DDL-J, MRC-J, JMJ, PKJ, DRJ, NKJ.

The last set of initials I couldn't get. I rush across the street. I knock lightly.

"Bro, don't worry, it's me." I say.

He opens the door with his gun pointed then lets me in.

"Dude, it's 3am I need sleep. What the hell are you doing here?" He asks.

"Demi told me to come see you before I open this." I tell him.

"Oh ok. Let's open it." Joe says.

I open it to find some pictures of my cute adorable son. I feel tears down my face. Oh wow he's beautiful. Joe puts him arm around me.

"Dude, he's adorable. Now let's hope he turns out better then his daddy who knocked up a girl at 15." Joe jokes.

"Yeah, he won't be having sex until he's married even if I have to scare him out of it." I say half joking.

"You got the first girl and the first boy and the first one to have kids yet you're the second youngest. Two bucks Des makes the first none wise move and gets knocked up first." He says jokingly

"No, Two bucks says it's Jema." I say as a joke.

"How can you make such dry jokes at this hour." Osment asks.

"I think we needed a good laugh. It's been a while. Oh look he's got Miley's eyes...damn those eyes are impossible to say no to. Just like when Des smiles. Niles Kalvin Jonas I love it, combining our 2 names. It will be a long 3 more months." I complain jokingly.

About 2 1/2 months later

Miley's POV

"Demi, I'm going out for a bit. I have some errands to run and some groceries. I'll be back in about an hour." I state.

"Sure. Kev is going to be back from work at around 14:00 (2:00)." Demi says as I grab my keys.

"Thanks for watching my little boy and Des. Remember call Denise if there is any problems." I state as I go out the door.

I get the groceries and I turn down a street and I'm driving then, Black.

Man's POV

I stop my text and I drop my phone. I get out of my car and I grab my phone and call ambulance. I can't believe I got in an accident like this!

Find out if Miley is ok in the season premiere of Out Of My Mind. The sequel to An Ocean Apart.


	22. IMPORTANT Message!

Just a message for everyone that the 1st episode of Out Of My Mind, The sequel to this is being posted today. Hope you like it!


End file.
